Beyond Belief
by CPfeb
Summary: Heero has powers and is often Duo's rescue, but what happens when Duo has powers that no one knew about? X-men crossover, but I don't focus on the X-men 'cause I like Gundam Wing better 1x2, 3x4
1. Default Chapter

The teenage boy found himself scurrying to school, gripping the books he held tightly against his chest. His finger nails dug into the assortment of school texts making his fingers tingle with pain. The boy did not register his throbbing hand; he was more focused on the slightly older boys that had been following at a steady pace. Normally this wouldn't have bothered the youth, but when he slowed to let the group pass him they slowed too and when he quickened his pace theirs quickened as well. His nerves we're on end and his eyes keep darting around him. He only had a few more blocks before he could enter the safety of his school and stop worrying about the snickering people behind him. Unfortunately he never made it to the school.  
  
When he saw his school came into view his focus on the boys behind him lessened and he did not hear them as they quickened their pace to catch up with him. As soon as the four young men stood around him they all seemed to attack at once. One grabbed the young man's books and tossed them too the ground while another took his now free hands and pulled them behind his back. The frightened youth struggled and tried to call out, but a third person came from behind him and stuffed a rag in his mouth. One slightly bigger than the rest motioned for them to follow him and two of the boys hefted his shoulder and his feet up and carried him to a nearby alleyway. The biggest man seemed to be the group's leader and smiled at the victim his two friends had lifted up into a standing position. The boy's violet eyes were wide with fear which only made the large teenager lick his lips with anticipation. The youth finally recognized his assaulters as seniors on their school's football team. Several of them were in his classes and he recognized the leader as being Damien, a guy from math class who always seemed to get kicked out. He had heard around school that the group often harassed the younger class girls, but there never was enough evidence to prove the rumors true.  
  
The leader chuckled and laid his rough hands on the boys face. "So what have we here? A lanky sophomore who's a little too smart for his own good." Damien started to trace his finger over the youth's jaw. His hands ghosted over his long chestnut hair and the youth flinched at the contact earning him an uppercut. Damien laughed and continued stroking the boy's silky hair, seeming mesmerized by it. "You know, in the four years I've been going to this school you are the only one with hair to their waste. Girls don't even have hair that long. But man do they want to. My girlfriend even talks about your hair. You know it kinda kills the mood when your girl suddenly starts talking about her infatuation with another guy, you know 'Duo this and Duo that', and the funny thing is she doesn't even think of you as hot or anything. It was like she was appreciating another girl's beauty. So that gave me an idea." Damien's eyes glinted with something malevolent and his grin spread showing pearly white teeth. The boy squirmed in his captures grip, but their hold was steadfast and he finally fell limp and listened to Damien. "I was looking at you in class the other day and you do look like a girl. A lot like a girl. So much even that I found myself wondering what it would be like..." His words trailed off as one of his hands disappeared of the youth's shirt. It seemed to scrape against the boy's torso and he gave a silent cry into the rag that gagged him. The young men holding onto him laughed and the one standing behind Damien smiled, apparently waiting his turn.  
  
Damien's hands suddenly stopped their assault and Duo opened the eyes that he didn't notice he had shut. Looking down Duo saw his assaulter fumbling with the button to his jeans and then he noticed the huge bulge that protruded from Damien's crotch. 'Oh no, Heero's gonna be so mad. What should I do? I have to get away. I can do this. I can be strong like Heero told me. But I don't know what to do.' A whimper of frustration came from the youth's mouth and he started to struggle, more forcefully this time. He could feel bruises forming on his wrists from the tight hold his captures had on him. But his struggling only made things worse as his captures started to beat his arms to make him hold still. Their punches landed hard on Duo's soft skin and caused instant bruising. His struggling didn't cease though until Damien lifted his fist and punched his stomach, digging his thick knuckles into Duo's abs. The youth double over in pain and his captures loosened their grip and let him drop. His legs and knees landed in broken glass and he closed his eyes trying hard not to think about the pain. 'Don't give up. Come on Duo, what would Heero think if you gave up?' His body hurt and he couldn't feel his legs as the blood pooled around his body. The football players laughed harder and it was only then that Duo looked up to find himself directly in front of Damien's crotch. Damien's fly was unzipped and his erection could clearly be seen sticking out of the hole in his green boxers. Duo suddenly realized what was about to happen and screamed into the gag. 'Help me! Please! Heero, please. Help me.' Duo made a silent plea to his friend for help. Duo hoped beyond hope that his best friend would find a way here before the Damien did anything to him.  
  
As Damien made to pull out his victim's gag he heard a thump behind him and turned to see his comrade on the floor. "What the fuck?" Damien looked around to see a boy about his height standing in front of his unconscious teammate. Damien growled in anger and stepped toward the boy, "Oh, you're gonna pay motherfucker, you can count on that." The man ignored Damien, looking around him at Duo. Duo's eyes were shut tight and the blood from his legs had flowed like water along the ally floor. The bruises on Duo's arms were slowly turning a deep purple and pain was etched on Duo's face. The man in the ally stood frozen staring at Duo. His dark blue eyes were suddenly full of anger and electricity could be seen jumping from one eye to the other. His fists clenched and his eyes narrowed, suddenly turning his focus back to Damien who had prepared to lunge at him. As Damien jumped out toward the man who hurt his comrade he felt his body tremble and shutter with pain. He looked down at himself and saw his skin shiver and ripple over his body. He looked at the man in front of him and saw deep blue waves of power surging from his body. The surges flowed through the alley way and Damien heard his friends behind him scream in agony. A wave of the deep blue electricity suddenly shot up his body and he found himself screaming in pain as he lost himself to darkness.  
  
Duo felt his captures release him, but he couldn't do anything about, his legs were numb from pain0. He wanted to run, run as far away as possible, run to safety, but mostly he wanted to run to Heero. Heero always seemed to know how to make him feel better. He was often picked on in school, but his best friend was always there. They had known each other since they were kids and their parents, it seemed, had always been friends. Last year, however, their parents had gone out together, to dinner and the movies. They left Heero to look after Duo while they were gone. On their drive home Heero and Duo's parents were hit by a speeding car. Their car was flattened between the speeder and a large tree crushing the teenager's parents. They were dead and nothing could bring them back. Heero comforted Duo that night while he cried for hours, longing for what he had lost. Heero took it upon himself to take care of his younger friend. As a junior he had already found a steady job and had enough money to rent a small apartment with the help from their parent's inheritance. The government had no problem giving Heero custody of Duo since he was 17 and had enough money to support them both. Duo was a scared freshman and Heero had saved him. Duo sighed thinking about his friend and looked up to see the subject of his thoughts leaning over him.  
  
"Heero! When did you get here?" It was then that Duo noticed the slumped forms around him and knew that Heero had once again saved him from the big bad world. Duo smiled and as heero kneeled down next to him he wrapped his arms around the older boy and gave him a hug. Heero let a small smile spread over his lips until Duo dropped his arms wincing in pain. Silent anger passed through Heero but he controled it and lefted Duo into his arms and walked swiftly to his car.

--------------------------

"Professor we have a major surge of power coming from somewhere in Maryland." The woman who spoke began typing on the computer in front of her and stared at the screen waiting for information to load. Her white hair flowed around her shoulders and her eyes bore into the screen waiting while the man behind her spoke.  
  
"Yes, I feel him Storm. He's young, still in school." The Professor put his hand to his temple and closed his eyes, focusing. "He's in Baltimore, his name is Heero Yuy." The Professor opened his eyes to see Storm typing in the information into the computer.  
  
Storm smiled as Heero Yuy's address and personal information popped up on her screen. She quickly printed it out. "I've got everything; we better go find Jean and Scott."  
  
The Professor nodded and whirled his wheelchair around leading the way out of the large computer room. The two adults entered the main house and maneuvered around the hyper children that were running through the halls. They entered a large kitchen to find Jean and Scott sitting across from each other at the dinning room table. They each had an empty plate in front of them and we're deep in conversation as the Professor and Storm entered. The Professor cleared his throat, "We have confirmation of a mutant in Baltimore, and we need to you go to him. He's probably experiencing some panic and confusion, because his powers seem to have just come to him. Bring him here so that we can help him learn about his gift." The Professor left the three alone and they proceeded to exit the house and enter the garage. Baltimore was only a few hours away so they took the minivan usually used for small trips with the childern. Reading the directions Storm had printed out; Scott drove them to meet Heero Yuy.

--------------------------------------

Heero gently placed Duo in the passenger seat of his car. He made sure Duo was secure and had on his seatbelt before entering on the driver's side. Duo slumped over to rest his head on the window. Heero sighed shaking his head. He hadn't expected to use his power against the goons that attacked Duo. He could have just as easily beaten them without it, but to see what they did to Duo flared a rage in Heero. A rage so deep he couldn't control himself. Duo had always made him smile and laugh and for that he wanted, no needed, to protect Duo. He had no other friends and when he realized years ago he had a power, a power to shoot electricity from his body, he didn't tell a soul. Somehow though, Duo knew. Duo could tell that Heero was different, but instead of shying away in fear like he expected him too Duo accepted him with open arms. He even helped him control it. After years of training he could stand in a crowd send out waves upon waves of electricity and hit only what he wanted to hit. He never dared to let anyone know and only used it when people were attacking Duo. It had seemed over the past years that Duo had a knack for trouble. His long hair and feminine features made him a target for ridicule and for molestation. Heero gripped the wheel tighter at the thought of anyone laying a finger on Duo. His knuckles turned white and he growled low in his throat. He wondered silently why Duo hadn't called them earlier. The two of them had somehow found a way to talk to each other telepathically. Duo often talked to him telepathically while in class, this sometime annoyed Heero, but he never complained. It became more and more troublesome to Heero as they drove home. Heero couldn't understand why Duo hadn't called for him before the guys in the alley had beaten Duo up.  
  
Contrastive criticism welcome! Please review (especially if your gonna say nice stuff ) I'll make it worth your while! Quatre, Trowa and Wufei will be introduced in the next few chapters, Patience! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	2. Time to Go

Heero cradled Duo gently across his chest and walked up the three flights of stairs to their shared apartment. As he reached his door, Heero fumbled with his keys, careful not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms. Fiddling with the lock Heero pushed the door open and walked into the air conditioned home. Sliding off his shoes Heero strode to his room and placed Duo on his bed, quickly stripping him of his torn and bloody clothes. Heero left Duo momentarily to walk into the bathroom across the hall and prepare a bath. Fillinf the tub with hot water he walked back to his bedroom.  
  
Laying in nothing but his cotton boxers Duo moaned and tried to sit up only to be stopped by his scorning friend. Heero once again scooped Duo up into his arms and Duo couldn't bring himself to protest, the pain from his legs scorched through his body and he noticed Heero's now bloodstained sheets as he was lifted from the comfort of Heero's bed. He made a silent apology and relaxed in the older boy's arms. Entering the bathroom Heero set Duo in the tub, boxers and all. Duo heaved a sigh and put his arms on either side of the small tub, trying to let the hot water rinse off the dirty feeling he had all over his body. As Duo sat in silence Heero rummaged in the bathroom cabinets for bandages, peroxide, and stitching material. Finding the first aid items he turned back toward the long haired beauty sitting in the tub and made a motion for Duo to lift his legs. Duo shifted and heaved his damaged legs over the side of the bathtub all too painfully. He grimaced and leaned against the wall behind him. Heero gave his friend a look of apology and dried Duo's battered legs with a towel before applying peroxide to the many deep gashes that covered the youth's otherwise smooth skin. Duo gasped as the peroxide bubbled and fizzed over his aching legs. Heero checked over the wounds and made sure there wasn't any glass still protruding from Duo's legs. Unfortunately Duo wasn't haven't the luckiest of days and Heero found a massive chunk of glass sticking out of Duo's ankle. Heero looked up at Duo who seemed to be oblivious of the object that stuck gruesomely through his own ankle and heel. Heero decided that being quick was the best way to go about pulling the glass from out of Duo. A split second later Heero gripped the glass and pulled as hard as he could and the glass came roughly out of Duo's ankle. The wound seemed to have grown and blood spilled onto the bathroom tiles. Duo curled his hands into tight fists and squeezed as hard as he could trying not to focus on the pain coming from his heel. Heero quickly poured peroxide over the wound and held up a needle and thread he had found in one of the drawers. Sliding black thread through the needle's eye he told Duo to brace himself and pulled the skin over Duo's wound together. He stitched Duo's ankle and heel as quickly as possible before wrapping the rest of Duo's wounds in gauze. As Heero tended to Duo's wounds the young boy concentrated all of his energy on, well something else.  
  
Heero helped Duo stand up and leaned him against the wall before grabbing a towel and drying his friend off. He then lifted Duo up and took him to Duo's own room Heero slide Duo under the covers and was about to ask Duo if he needed anything when the doorbell rang. Cursing silently he walked out of the room and toward the front door.  
  
-------------  
  
"His parents died about two years ago in a car accident leaving him to fend for himself. His friend's parents died too and Heero took it upon himself to care for the kid, Duo Maxwell. He lives with Duo in a small apartment and makes enough at his after school job to care for them both." Storm read off the information she had found earlier as they neared their destination and looked at the picture of Heero Yuy that was attached to the information. He seemed angry and Storm hoped they could help the tortured boy.  
  
"He seems like a strong person. I hope he's willing to come back with us." Jean looked out the window thinking how hard it must be to have your life changed in an instant.  
  
"Turn here Scott. They're apartment complex 300." Scott nodded and followed Storms directions before parking in front of a three story building marked 300. Scott turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car followed closely by Jean and Storm. "It's on the third floor, apartment 320C," Storm said motioning toward the stairwell in the building. Scott led the way and walked slowly up the stairs thinking hard about how to approach the new found mutant. Standing outside apartment 320C Scott rang the door bell and the three nervous adults waited patiently for an answer. Not a minute later the door was pulled open to show the figure of a young man slightly taller then Scott. His tousled chocolate hair and piercing blue eyes gave him an exotic look. The scowl forming on the man's face showed his annoyance and impatience. All three mutants standing in front of the young man could feel the power radiating off his body.  
  
Heero's muscles flexed unconsciously as he viewed the strangers at his doorway. Their smiling faces seemed welcoming, but he wasn't the type to chance letting his guard down. He cleared his throat and looked at the one standing closes to him. It was a man in his early twenties. His red hair was combed neatly to one side and the dark glasses he wore gave him a slightly mysterious look. His smile seemed a little forced and Heero tried to push down the curiosity that overwhelmed him. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked in a monotone voice tinted with ice at being interrupted from caring for his friend.  
  
Storm and Jean cringed slightly at the boy's obvious distrust toward them. Scott didn't seem to notice and held at his hand, introducing himself. "Hi I'm Scott Summers, this Jean Grey," he said motioning toward the red head behind him, "and this is Ororo Monroe, but she goes by Storm," he continued gesturing toward the older woman with white hair standing beside Jean. Heero didn't know why these strangers were introducing themselves, but he knew he was wasting time standing at the door. He attempted to get to the point of why the three people were bothering him. "Is there any particular reason you're here?" he asked ignoring Scott's out stretched hand.  
  
Scott pulled back his hand chuckling to himself out of embarrassment. Storm stepped forward and looked at the boy's intense blue eyes and felt the wisdom in those eyes bore into her, scrutinizing her very soul. She resisted the urge to shutter. The person in front of her was obviously in a hurry and she tried to get to the point of their visit as quickly as possible, "We're here to offer you help. We understand that you may be going through some changes that you're confused about and we are offering a chance to come to a place where there are others experiencing the same things. We want to help you understand this gift that has been given to you Heero."  
  
Storm looked at Heero with honest, caring, kind eyes that Heero stared back at with defiance. Heero then broke out into a menacing smile, suddenly understanding the strangers reason for coming. "I don't know how you know my name, but if you're talking about the powers I have they're not confusing. I've had them since I was a child. If that's all, I'm in the middle of something," Heero made to close the door, but he felt something probing his mind. He looked at the red head who had closed her eyes and growled slightly. "Get the fuck out of my head," Heero said with a tone that offered something worse than death.  
  
Jean gasped as she felt the boy's mind push her from her attempt to understand what the he was thinking. It was then that she felt another presence. She could sense a young boy in excruciating pain. She put her hand to her mouth and stared at the boy in front of them. "We can help him Heero. He's in so much pain. I'm a doctor, let me treat him."  
  
Heero shot the redhead a glace that offered a shit load of pain if she was lying and simple nodded in understanding that the people in front of him held powers like himself, telepathy was all to familiar to him. Duo needed help and if Jean was a doctor he wasn't going to turn down the offer to treat his friend, if they tried anything he could definitely defend himself. Holding the door open he motioned for them to enter. "Let me get my things," he said leaving the three adults to stand in the entry way.  
  
Heero entered Duo's room and frowned at the boy on the bed. Duo had broken out into sweats, obviously sprouting a fever. Heero worked quickly gathering clothes for Duo and left momentarily to collect his own belongings. Coming back into Duo's room he hoisted the two duffel bags he held over his shoulders and wrapped a blanket around his friend before lifting the braided boy into his arms. Duo's body trembled with pain as Heero pressed him to his chest. Walking back to the entrance he looked at the three people standing at his door. "Let's go," he said in a stern voice. The two women led the way out and Scott offered to help Heero carry his burden but was met with a possessive growl. Scott backed down and left through the door followed closely by Heero. Scott lagged behind Heero to shut the door and they walked down the three stories of stairs leaving to Scott wonder how Heero could effortlessly carry all that weight.  
  
Entering the van Heero set his duffel bags in the back seat before carefully seating himself next to Storm. Duo's breathing was ragged and Storm could see that the boy in Heero's arms was in a lot of pain. Scott drove swiftly to Xavier's school for the gifted unaware of the conversation going on between the two boys behind him.  
  
'Duo. Duo are you ok?'  
  
'Of course I'm ok. I'm fabulous.' Duo's mind grinned and Heero sighed inwardly.  
  
'We're going to get you some help. These people came by and we're going with them.'  
  
'That's good Heero, do you think when we get where we're going I could eat though? I'm starved! And tired too...' At that Duo let his mind slip into a deep sleep. Heero let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he looked down at the boy in his arms. During the remainder of the trip Jean explained the school to Heero and the special students that attended, hoping that the young man would stay with them.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mann, you guys are laying the pressure on me, saying I've got all this potential, ahhh! Thank you so much for the reviews! Everyone was so nice! I hope I didn't let you guys down with this chapter, it was kinda bad. But I have many plans for upcoming chapters, so don't give up on me yet!  
  
Akennea: As the first reviewer you are my new best friend!   
  
hikari: Yeah, he's a wimp now, but he's the main character and the main characters usually the strongest (wink wink – I'm not telling!!)  
  
Shaeric Draconis: More Duo suffering!!! Don't worry this story is gonna have lots of it, but he'll pull through!  
  
seven7: Don't worry he's gonna have a 'really awesome power', at least I think it is...I'll leave you to tell me.  
  
Meepu: Umm, I didn't really base it off the comic or movie, I'm kinda just using the characters, maybe something will happen but I'm not sure yet we'll see.  
  
Kayla: You remember that? Oh my goodness! Yeah, I wrote one very similar to this, it got kicked off though 'cause it was NC-17 and I stupidly threw away the disk. I never finished, but I plan on finishing this one and I hope it's just as good if not better than the original.  
  
Griffen: Very perceptive my friend, and yeah, it's gonna be really weird later – hopefully that'll make it all the more interesting!  
  
Foxhiei: THANK YOU!!  
  
Victoria: Wow, I feel really special (tear) I hope you think the coming chapters are just as good! 


	3. Time to Explore

The van pulled into the garage of Professor Xavier's large estate. The group exited the car and Scott lead the way into the mansion. Hero followed still cradling the wounded boy in his arms. Heero was unsure of his surroundings and thus was on his guard, his defenses were up as he eyed the foyer they entered. Scott and Storm walked to their left and into a room with large oak doors while Jean motioned for Heero to follow her down the hallway in front of them. Jean walked swiftly toward an elevator at the end of the hall. The elevator's glistening metal door opened as the redhead stepped forward. Jean entered the elevator and punched in a code on the panel in front of her. Heero made a mental note of the five digit code as the doors slid shut. Seconds later the door opened to a very clean, very large, white room. Several tables were set up in a row and Heero noticed a table with various surgical tools.  
  
Heero walked to one of the many tables and laid Duo gentle down. He slowly unwrapped Duo's blanket, leaving Duo shivering in his boxers. 'Heero?' Duo's thoughts evaded Heero's mind. 'Heero, I'm cold.' Heero could see Duo's face pouting below him and he placed his cool hand on Duo's arm. 'I know Duo.' Heero said as Duo opened his eyes. Duo looked up at his friend quizzically and Jean walked up on the other side of the table pulling a stool with her. She sat down and began looking over Duo from head to toe.  
  
Duo's face was relatively unharmed but his torso held a blackened bruise. Jean touched gently around the bruise, testing for broken ribs. Duo grimaced as pain shot through body, but Jean smiled at the knowledge that the boy didn't suffer from any broken bones. Moving to Duo's arms Jean noticed the many green and purple bruises from on Duo's shoulders. His wrists were also bruised as if someone was holding him down and beating him. Jean wondered just what had happened to the poor kid in front of her. As Jean moved her examination lower she noticed the many fresh badges the boy's legs held. She smiled at Heero's attempt to doctor his friend's wounds. Jean had no doubt that all the wounds had been properly cleaned and bandaged so she decided against ripping up the gauze and cleaning them herself. She tested his legs for broken bones and satisfied that Duo held no serious injury besides some deep wounds that had already been cared for she injected him with pain killer and turned to Heero.  
  
"He'll be fine, but I'd like to see him in a couple of days to change his bandages and check the stitches."  
  
Heero nodded in agreement and once again lifted Duo into his arms. Duo shivered but Heero draped the blanket over his body and walked toward the elevator. Jean followed, but instead of pressing in a code she simply pressed 1. Seconds later the elevator once again opened to the hallway. Jean led the way out and began walking back toward the foyer. As Heero followed several people, around Duo's age, began running through the halls. They laughed whole heartedly as they ran into a large room on the wall beside Heero. Suddenly, though, the children slammed the door shut and giggled madly. A girl around 18 then ran passed Heero. She had hair so dark that streaks of red seemed to gleam off of her curls. Her lips were painted a deep red and her hazel eyes gleamed with mischief.  
  
Heero could hear the children on the other side of the door shushing each other to no avail. But as the girl neared the closed wooden doors she seemed to increase her speed. Much to Heero's surprise she ran right through the thick cherry oak doors. Heero heard screams of excitment and voices saying 'Do it again, do it again.' The stunned boy simply blinked and shook his head before rushing to the red head that was waiting patiently for him in the foyer.  
  
Jean waited patiently, running a head through her thick locks of firery red hair. Beside her stood a small boy of about 16. His blonde hair was cut short and brushed evenly around his head. He dressed in baggy kakis and a light blue button up shirt. His hand nervously wrung the bottom of his shirt as he stared at the floor.  
  
The blonde looked up at Jean with pleading sea green eyes. "Jean can't someone else do this? I really don't think I'm going to be very helpful."  
  
Jean simply smiled down at the teenager. "You know as well as I that you are the only one available right now to show them to their rooms. My class starts in a few minutes so I have to get going and everyone else is in class. Here they come, you'll be fine," she said with understanding eyes. She placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, easing the teen's angst.  
  
Heero approached Jean and glanced at the nervous boy standing beside her with curiosity. "Heero, this is Quatre, he'll be showing you around. I have to go, but you'll be in good hands so no worries." At that Jean walked toward one of the many large doors that seemed to hold a multitude of teenagers. Heero glanced down at the boy's beaming face. His nervousness seemed to have been replaced with inquisitiveness when he noticed the bundle in Heero's arms. The blonde smiled brightly up at Heero and he motioned for him to follow. Quatre lifted the bags that had been left by the grand staircase in the middle of the intrance and began climbing the steps. Heero followed silently as the blonde boy in front of him told him where things were around the house. Heero listened intently and stored all the infromation he was given in his mind for later use. They passed by many doors and Heero guessed that they were bedrooms for the many other people housed in the huge mansion. As they approached the end of the hall Quatre stopped and opened a white door. He stepped inside and set Heero's belongings on one of the two beds the room hosted. Pointing to a door on the far end of the room Quatre began to explain the room's layout, "That's the bathroom. Every room has their own private bathroom and each student is expected to keep it clean as well as their room. There's plenty of closet space and a desk for homework and stuff. If there's anything you need there are nine teachers. You know Jean, Strom, and Scott. There's also Wolverine, Mrs. Frost, Professor X, Iceman, and Mr. McCoy. There's also your neighbors, me," the blonde beamed at him, "and Trowa. We stay in the room across the hall and Wufei lives in the room beside yours. Well I best be going. Once you settle down Jean said you can roam around and see where everything is. I'll come and get you at seven for dinner." The blonde finished and left at Heero's nod.  
  
Heero gently set the precious bundle in his arms on the empty bed. He unwrapped the braided boy and smiled as violet eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. "Did you hear everything?" Heero asked. Duo nodded and moved to sit up. He grimaced and touched the tender area below his ribcage where Damien had punched him. Heero moved to unpack and handed Duo a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "I'm gonna walk around. Stay here." Duo stuck his tongue out at the older boy and started getting dressed, somehow managing not to stand up. Once Heero finished putting away their clothes he left the room and walked down the huge staircase to explore.  
  
---------------

Quatre entered his bedroom and quietly shut the door. Before he could turn around he felt powerful arms wrap around him and melded into the body pressed against him. He gasped as sharp nails gently caressed his chest. His breath caught as one hand moved to unbutton his shirt and the other kept a strong hold around his waist. He pushed back against the all too sensual embrace and felt a growing arousul pressed against his lower back. He could feel his own pants tighten at the fingers that traced his now bare skin. The blonde felt the grip on his waist lessen and he turned to face his capture. A smile graced his lips as he looked up at the handsome boy that was currently grazing his hands over his overly sensitive body. The taller boy moved down and grazed his lips across Quatres'. "Oh Trowa." Quatre sighed as the taller boy moved his lips to Quatre's creamy neck before fully giving into Trowa's advances.  
  
---------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter is a lemon between Quatre and Trowa so be forwarned - unless you guys don't want me to write one. Let me know!! (Heero and Duo are still the main couple and they will have their...many...moments.  
  
Okay sorry, but Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) is my favorite so she's going to be playing a major role later on. If there are any X-men characters I didn't mention yet (besides Rogue 'cause I am adding here so don't worry) that you want in the story tell me now or forever hold your peace. Sorry by the way it took so long, I've been real busy. Anyway I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. I promise it will take no more than a week. Okay, now to all the wonderful people that reviewed.  
  
foxhei: Duo's powers will be known in the next two chapters. Sorry I'm taking it kinda slow, I just don't want to rush things.  
  
SwomeSwan: Yeah, I defiantly plan on finishing this, I don't care if it takes forever! (Hopefully it won't though) And I'll try my best not to drag it on and on.  
  
Cayden: I'm so glad you like it! I will give you much much more!  
  
AikoNamika: It's going places! And I will most certainly continue – Have faith!  
  
Rekkaboziegirl: Wow, I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter interests you just as much as the last couple! Anyway I know how you feel about the mind wondering, look how long it took me to get this chapter up!  
  
W.V.F.: Oh My Freaking Goodness!!! Okay I'm not sure if I shuold feel special or queasy..

1. Yes most definitely

2. No

3. He was embarrassed

4. You'll have to wait and see

5. Refer to #4

6. Accomplished!

7. Refer to #4

8. Comic book characters, and I'm only using the one's I like. But I'm most definitely NOT using the comic book story line!

9. Refer to #4

10. Usual yaoi couple (1x2 3x4 and 5x, um er.. undecided)

11. Fixed

12. Yes just read the damn story! (no offense)  
  
enjen: Yes indeed! I'm glad you were interested in my story!  
  
Griffen: We'll see what'll happen...(smiles evilly)  
  
Braum: Thank you!!! Your luck is needed! Yes all the G-boys will have powers.  
  
aspara: Fixed!  
  
Meepu: Everyone's a mutant!!! Yaay!! And I've kinda introduced them all..more detail on their powers in what not later on.  
  
Emi-chan: Don't worry I spell horribly too – thank you spell check! Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
ost-drauka: I hope to see more updates too! (hehe --)  
  
Thank You everyone, I will be sure to write lots more! (unless of course you don't like it...tear)


	4. 3x4 Lemon and more

Quatre felt Trowa's body bend over and his arms moved to scoop him up. Emerald green eyes glinted as they stared down at the blonde angel that rested in his arms. Trowa's eyes darted around the pitch-black room with eyes that shinned. He gently slid the boy onto the queen-sized bed in the center of their shared room. After setting the boy down Trowa crawled on the bed with inhuman grace. His arms flexed showing his hidden strength and the bones in his shoulders seemed to pop out of his skin as he bent over the smaller boy. Quatre's eyes stared up at his lover, sea green eyes staring at Trowa's soul. Emerald eyes stared back with just as much intensity. His fingers curled into fist beside Quatre and he could feel himself loosing control. For some reason the smaller boy always had this effect on him, he lost control over his body, but relished in it, because for some reason losing control made it all the more pleasurable. He closed his eyes and he arched his back above Quatre.  
  
Trowa's change was usually painful, but whenever the blonde boy was with him it was, it was almost pleasant. He kept himself from moaning as his skin hardened. He felt the spikes protrude from his spine and the bones on his knuckles stretch his skin to the limits. Several of his teeth sharpened and he felt his jaw dislocate itself and widen. He grimaced at the pain, but it was soon forgotten as he felt delicate hands trace his hardened chest. He let a moan escape his mouth as pink lips met his in a passionate kiss. He kept himself from grabbing the younger boy, knowing that his claws were much too sharp to touch the precious angel below him. He let his tongue slid into Quatre's needing mouth and felt the blonde whimper with pleasure as he tasted him. He ended the kiss sucking on Quatre's lower lip, leaving it plump and red. Trowa gently ran his fingertips down the boy's bare chest and up again, stopping only to run tantalizing circles around the blonde's sensitive nipples. Hearing a soft groan he looked up at Quatre to see him biting his lip in attempts to quiet himself. Trowa smirked at the boy and moved to fully remove Quatre's shirt. Quatre aided Trowa by arching his back and gasped as Trowa immediately took advantage of his position and removed his pants as well.  
  
Laying naked under the creature that was his lover Quatre couldn't help but let a loud moan escape his lips as Trowa ground his erection against him. In his transformation his body enlarged everything about him, including certain parts that were currently pressed against Quatre. The blonde felt himself ache with a loss as Trowa pulled away to discard his own clothes. He returned second later and lifted his hand to caress Quatre's face. Quatre leaned into the touch and didn't notice as blood trickled down his cheek. Trowa seeing the red liquid trickle onto his hand immediately pulled back, his claws had accidentally graced against Quatre's cheek and the simple touch had given his lover a wound. Trowa let out a guilty whimper and sat back on his knees, lifting his hands to his face. Sea green eyes opened and sat up in front of his lover.  
  
"Trowa it's okay. Please don't do this. You know I don't mind. I didn't even feel it. See?" Quatre lifted his hand to his cheek and wiped away the blood that had trailed down his chin. The blonde pulled the claws away from Trowa's face and saw eyes that had no whites and pupils that seemed to slice through the older boy's eyes. Quatre leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the creature. He leaned his pale forehead against his lover's forehead and sighed into Trowa's lips. "Please Trowa, I need you." Trowa moaned as Quatre traced his fingers down the middle of his belly and up his pulsing shaft.  
  
Trowa growled and pushed Quatre onto the bed. He roughly spread the boy's legs apart, guilt forgotten as the blonde let out gasps of pleasure. He gently slid several fingers into the blonde's whole, stretching the sensitive skin. Satisfied that the younger boy was prepared enough he pulled the blonde's legs around his waist and feeling them tighten he slid his hard dick into Quatre. Trowa bent down and pressed his lips against Quatre in a successful attempt to muffle their shouts. Trowa pumped into Quatre with an almost painful force. Quatre bit his lip and shut his eyes before everything went white. Suddenly the room was spinning as Trowa hit something deep inside of him that made him arch his back and his eyes rolled back in his head. Trowa grinned and began to thrust harder. Suddenly the he felt himself on the edge and couldn't decipher between pleasure and pain. He exploded, spilling his seed into Quatre. A moment later he felt warm liquid flow over his stomach and looked down to see Quatre's seed covering them. Pulling out he felt his body return to his human form and rolled over to pull Quatre into his arms. The blonde sighed and curled up against Trowa's warm chest, but before he nodded off to sleep he felt covers being pulled up over he shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo felt like, well he felt like shit. He was alone lying in a strange bed in a strange room in a strange place, and he didn't even know what state he was in. On top of that he couldn't walk and it hurt to sit up, so his only option was to sit and wait for Heero to return. Everything hurt and his stomach growled in hunger. 'Man I knew I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning' Duo thought trying to distract himself from the pain he felt coursing through his body. Taking a deep breath he let his mind wonder through the new place where he was in.  
  
Duo smiled as he felt Heero's presence and decided it was best to stay and tour his new home with Heero. He felt a warmth cover his body as Heero acknowledged his presence with a small smile. He saw through Heero's eyes the extraordinary place that this mansion really was. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero felt Duo enter his mind and couldn't help but smile. For some reason all his life no one but Duo could make him feel so...so good. He never knew why, but not even his parents could make a smile grace his lips. Don't misunderstand, his parents were very caring and loving and Heero loved them as much as any child loved their parents, but he was not like other children. He was born a prodigy and upon learning things that children should never learn, he grew cold. When his father watched the news, he never suspected that his child would be watching too, nor did he suspect that he would understand. The many murders and deaths and wars that the television showed and spoke of made Heero feel lost and confused. More than that he felt angry, he felt that he was born in a world that was diseased and although his parents showed him nothing but kindness, he couldn't help but show coldness to the people who unknowingly introduced him to the horrors of humankind.  
  
Then one day his neighbors brought over their son. He couldn't have been nine years old and Duo was around six, but the boy seemed to be the full of joy and laughter. Nothing seemed to make the youngster cry and although he never cried himself, the boy was always happy. Surprisingly the first thing Duo did upon meeting Heero was give him a huge hug, and although his parents had done this many times before, when Duo hugged him he felt free, like nothing in the world mattered except that moment. From that day forward Duo was his best and only friend and Duo didn't seem to mind spending almost every day with him. Heero knew Duo wasn't the strongest person in the world and although Duo was athletic and fast, he seemed to have a knack for getting himself in trouble. After realizing that Duo would need his help more often than not, Heero decided to get in shape. He joined the school's basketball team and lifted weights everyday before school. He was soon the envy of every guy in school and the dream of every girl. But for some reason he didn't care that the hottest girl had asked him to homecoming or that he had been accepted to a prestigious college when he was only a freshmen, all he cared about was being with Duo. He wanted to make Duo happy, protect him, and more than ever he wanted to...whoa hold on a minute, what was he thinking that wasn't right. He remembered watching on T.V. people that do that were ridiculed and sometimes beaten. He could care less what happened to him, but the thought of his braided friend being beaten up was reason enough for him to keep what he felt deep inside, far away from Duo.  
  
Walking around the huge estate he noticed several things. One: nobody was exactly human, and two: nobody seemed to notice that nobody was human. Walking outside he saw a basketball court and a massive field that was scattered with trees. For some reason he knew it wasn't an innocent backyard when he noticed Jean and several other adults standing in the field. Deciding to check things out he started walking toward the group only to find seconds later that group of adults had dispersed. Two of them ran one way and the other two, one being Jean, ran in the opposite direction. Confused, Heero felt Duo's voice chuckle in his head 'I don't think they like you very much Heero, or do you just smell that bad?' Heero growled, and decided to go back inside seeing that it was nearly seven.  
  
Walking across the clearing he neared the door to the mansion but suddenly bumped into to something. Looking around he didn't see anything and continued walking but before he could step forward he felt something very solid pressing against his body. Stepping back he put his hand in front of him and felt a wall where he could see only air.  
  
'Shit, what is this?' Heero asked somewhat surprised.  
  
'I dunno, maybe you should go ask those people that were running around. They might be able to help.' Duo replied.  
  
Sighing Heero ran in the direction he saw Jean. As he ran Heero felt something following him and turning around he saw a small round ball floating behind him, level with his neck. Furrowing his brow he crossed his arms in front of him and waited, 'okay this is getting really weird' Heero thought. At his movement the ball suddenly shot something at him and, realizing the danger, hero bent quickly bent his neck to one side to avoid the shot. Several shots followed and Heero dodged them. Moving forward he continued to avoid the steady stream of fire the ball shot at him. Finally he stood in front of the metal object and lifted his hand, touching the ball before the next shot could be made. As a small surge of electricity flowed through his finger tips the ball dropped to the ground in a heap of uselessness. Suddenly he felt a nudge in his mind and smirked.  
  
'Heero, come on. Quit messing around, I'm hungry.' Duo said as Heero turned around and ran toward what he thought was someone's voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this chapter was written very early in the morning, or very late at night depending how you look at things. Anyway, I know you still don't know exactly what Trowa is – neither do I, hehehe, but if you have any suggestions I could use the help.  
  
Meepu: Yaay! 3x4 lemon, I hope I did okay on this I wanted some feedback on this lemon before I wrote a lemon for the main character. So how'd I do? My first lemon! O.o  
  
Cayden: Thank you so much – I need the encouragement. I will most certainly keep writing!  
  
curlytop: I very glad you're enjoying it. I hope you continue to read!  
  
Ketsueki karasu: Oh my goodness – I completely forgot Gambit, of course he'll be in it. Thanks much for reminding me!  
  
Buddhastar: Mann, your right Gambit is a must in this fic and I will certainly include him – I just have to think of where... 


	5. Getting Settled

Heero moved swiftly toward what he believed to be a woman's voice and stopped suddenly when he saw the woman he had seen earlier standing in front of several large metal balls, similar to the one he himself had just fought. Heero watched in awe as the young woman defeated the offending objects and as he did so realization suddenly hit him. This area that he was currently trapped in was blocked off for a reason. The people that remained in the barrier were obviously doing a training of sorts and he had somehow been left inside. Sighing heavily at the understanding that he wasn't in any real danger and that he could get out he walked toward the woman now resting against a tree, having defeated the training mechanisms.

"Excuse me," Heero said in an almost polite voice, trying not the startle the woman. "Could you lift the barrier?" Heero continued getting right to the point.

The dark haired girl looked up at him showing that she wasn't much older than him. Her eyes showed her surprise. "Oh, wow, yes. I'm so sorry I had no idea you were in here. Here, I'll walk you to the mansion," the dark haired woman replied lifting herself from the tree and moving toward the man in front of her. The boy's body seemed to be relaxed, but she could tell that he was on the defense as she noticed his eyes scanning the area. He stood very still as she approached and only his eyes moved as she passed him. Her back to him she heard him turn and follow her to the entrance of the mansion. Once reaching the point where the barrier was held she brought up her hand and pressed against the device attached to her wrist. The girl in front of him walked through where the barrier once was and u p to the mansion's back door. Heero followed as the woman turned toward him and held out her hand. "Well here we are, by the way my name's Kitty, what's yours?"

"I'm Heero."

"Okay Heero dinner is in a few minutes I best be going, I'll see you at dinner okay?" She waved her hand at Heero and turned to leave. Heero did the same walking to the foyer and up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo forced himself off the bed. His body throbbed in protest, but he was hungry and he wasn't going to stay in bed forever. He stood at the foot of his bed for a few moments gathering his energy and making sure his legs could hold him up. Sure that he wasn't going to fall the braided boy started to walk to the other bed where Heero had placed their belongings. Rummaging through one of the bags he sounded a triumphant 'ah-ha!'. Pulling the clothes he had found onto the bed he began to shed what little clothing he had on. Standing stark naked he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, followed by a pair of loose jeans and a slightly oversized t-shirt that read 'PICK-ME UP Coffee shop "1-800-expresso" (a/n: yeah, I was wearing that when I wrote this). Satisfied with his outfit he ventured out of his new room, barefoot, to find some food.

Duo crept down the grand staircase that lead to the foyer and was surprised to find it deserted. Come to think of it the whole house seemed to be kind of empty. He knew, though, that when he had arrived there were quite a few people staying in the house. Is ears perked at the sound of voices and he followed the muffled sound down a long corridor. Breathing a frustrated sigh as the voices faded Duo decided to venture on in hopes of finding something to eat. Ten minutes later he had checked several rooms only to come up empty handed. The braided boy dropped to the floor against the wall in some hallway, he had no idea where, hungrier than ever. Frowning he rubbed his aching calves and winced as he brushed against his stitches. Duo leaned his head back and was about to call for Heero when something caught his hear. The sound of laughter and talking traveled down the hall and Duo slowly rose to follow it. The noise grew and Duo was happy to find himself standing in front of the huge entrance to what seemed to be the dining hall. Several table were set up and people sat eating varies types of food while engrossed in different conversations. Duo scanned the room and found an empty seat next to a guy that looked to be nineteen. He was tall and a huge bang hung over his face covering one of his eyes. Duo sat across from the young man and only then realized that the table was empty save himself and the man. It was then that Duo noticed the young man's agitated fidgeting. The man's posture was impeccable and did nothing to hide his height, he must have been at least 6"3. Duo looked up at the boy's emerald green eyes and smiled in an attempt to make the boy more comfortable. His attempts failed and only seemed to make the silent teenager more frustrated and his green eyes settled on his plate. A frown settled on the boy's features that made him look very intimidating. Duo looked at the plate that seemed to be the source of the tall guy's unhappiness and suppressed a grimace. On the boy's plate sat a heart. Not human mind you, it was mu8ch too large for that. Blood oozed to all sides of the plate and the organ made a squishy sound before the boy took hold of his knife and fork beside his plate and started to cut into the heart. This caused even more blood to leak from the red mass of muscle and Duo was shocked to see the young man bring the pieces he had cut up to his mouth and slide it in his mouth. Although the sight of the person sitting across from him chewing on a piece of heart that was obviously raw and seemed fresh was creepy Duo couldn't help the growl that escaped his stomach. He was hungry, granted he wasn't hungry enough to eat a raw heart, he still could have gone for some steak or a burger. As if someone had been reading his mind a person came up beside him and set down a plate containing a fully loaded burger and fries. Duo's mouth watered as the meal was set in front of him. He dug right in and completely forgot about the heart-eating boy across from him.

Heero jogged to his room to get Duo before dinner ended. He was sure that his companion was hungry and hoped he would make it for dinner in time. Reaching their room he slide the door open and called Duo's name in the dark. Receiving no answer he walked over to the bed that Duo should have been resting in and found it very empty. Confused, Heero continued to call out Duo's name. His calling was to no avail as he soon found that Duo was defiantly not in the room. Worried, he rushed to the dining room in hope to find Duo there. On his way he reached out his mind to Duo's, but knew that while the boy ate it was impossible to reach him. When Duo ate he focused entirely on his food and Heero had come to find out that it he was quite unreachable through the mind and sometimes you couldn't get him to notice you if you were standing right in front him. Food had that effect on Duo. Anyway, after several failed attempts to connect with Duo Heero was sure that the coy had found the dining room and was filling his stomach.

Duo varnished off the last morsel of food on his plate before he realized that someone was staring at him. Lifting his head he saw emerald eyes watching him intensely. Suddenly getting very self conscious Duo reached his hand behind his head for a nervous scratch, trying his best to smile. "Hi," said the braided youth extending his free hand. "I'm Duo, what's your name?"

The tall man raised his eyebrows and slowly brought out his hand. "Trowa."

Duo let out a breath of relieve, he was hoping to make friends, but everyone else seemed to already found all the friends they cared to have. Shaking Trowa's hand happily his nervousness disappeared and was quickly replaced with the excitement of finding a new friend. He moved his hand from his head to the table and decided he should stop shaking his unknowing newfound friend's hand and crossed it over with his other hand and leaned across the table. Trowa continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow but Duo didn't seem to notice. "So tell me, is this like a school or something? I don't know anything about this place and the people seem, um, well ya know... not quite normal. No offense or anything," Duo said in a rush. "I don't mean it in a bad way or anything. I mean I'm not really nor-"

Trowa's eyes widened in shock. How could this boy not know where he was? Was he _human_? :: (a/n: - these :: mean thoughts to ones self, in other words he's talking to himself). Wait, don't jump to conclusions just ask::. Trowa politely cut Duo off, "Yes this is a school for gifted students. Excuse my bluntness, but are you human?"

Duo gave the taller boy a confused look before chuckling, "Well I like to think so...Why? Are _you _human?"

Trowa smiled, "No."

Duo didn't expect that answer and was even more surprised by the serious expression on the boy's face. "Oh," Duo managed to let out, not quite sure how to respond. He contemplated saying something more when a small blonde boy came up beside Trowa.

"Oh, hi! You must be Duo. I'm Quatre." The smiling blonde extended his hand and Duo recognized the voice as the opne who had lead Heero to their room. Duo smiled back and took the blonde's hand saying 'hello' and 'nice to meet you'. Small chit-chat followed their meeting and Quatre began explaining the school to Duo. Duo began to understand the meaning behind 'school for the gifted' and realized then that Trowa really wasn't human and neither was anyone in the room, save for himself. As Quatre told him about most of the students and their powers it dawned on Duo why they were here. Heero had a power so it made cense that he was here, but why was _he_ here? He was human and didn't have any powers. He was about to ask Quatre about it when he saw someone enter the dining room. A huge smile spread across Duo's lips before he hurriedly got an 'excuse me' before rushing to the door to embrace his best friend in a huge hug.

"Hi!" Oh my goodness this place is so cool! Come on!" Duo's happiness at making new friends and the excitement at being in a new place made him forget all about his early questions of why he was there. He quickly pulled the stunned brunette over to the table where Trowa and Quatre sat. The violet-eyed boy pulled Heero into the seat next to hi, and began introducing him to the two boys. "Ok, this is Trowa. Trowa this is Heero. Oh and I think you know Quatre." They all said their respective hellos to each other before suddenly a plate of sushi was brought out in front to Heero. Hero looked confused but his hunger over took him and he started eating, granted at a much slower pace than Duo.

Trowa and Quatre stood and looked at the two boys. Quatre smiled, "Well, Trowa and I have to get to class. I'll see ya round ok?" Heero gave him a curt nod and Duo voiced an 'ok'.

Duo plopped down in Trowa's empty seat so he could look at Heero while he talked. He aimlessly chatted while Heero finished off the last of his sushi. The dining rrom had slowly emptied and left only a few late arrivals behind. Heero stood and Duo followed Heero out of the dining hall to their bedroom. They went in, Duo still talking about nothing and Heero still silent. Both boy's sat in their respectable beds and Heero pushed their luggage onto the ground before turning to face his best friend. Duo and Heero stared at each other for a moment; dark blue eyes stared longingly into violet orbs before catching himself and looking away leaving Duo to wonder what his friend was thinking (a/n: Duo and Heero can communicate, but they cannot read each others' mind). Heero stared at the wall behind Duo and spoke with a serious edge in his voice, "Listen Duo, the people here have offered to let us stay. You know have these...powers...But people son'e understand them and are scared, and since I used them in public against those guys beating you up I don't think it's safe to go back to school or anything. So, if you want, we can stay here for a while, they're offering to school us and they think they can teach us more about my power." Heero stopped and looked at Duo's eyes waiting for a reply. Duo looked back with a reply.

"Of course I think we stay, it's my fault you used your power anyway, but there's one thing that's been bugging me. I know why you're here, you have powers and I guess that would mean you're not exactly human and neither is anyone else in this school, so why am I here? I mean it seems like no one knows about this place and I didn't even know anyone else with powers even existed. So why'd they let me in?" Duo looked at Heero with confusion in his eyes and Heero looked at the floor.

"I wasn't gonna come with out you Duo, so they told me I could bring you." Heero found his hands extremely interesting while Duo stared at the top of Heero's head. Duo had known Heero all his life and granted Heero was his best friend and guardian after his parents had died, he always thought that one day Heero would go off to do his own things since he was almost eighteen and all, but from what Heero had just said it seemed that he didn't want Duo to leave and lord knows he didn't want to leave the person that meant the most to him. Duo smiled at the knowledge that he would be able to stay with Heero a little while longer than expected. Duo got up from the edge of the bed and walked toward Heero. Duo knew that it took a lot for Heero to say that he cared and him saying that he wanted Duo to stay with him was enough to want Duo to give the older boy a big hug, and he did just that. The flamboyant teen wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed boy's neck and squeezed so hard that Heero fell back onto the bed and Duo toppled on top of him. Heero was surprised at Duo's actions but couldn't stop the warm smile that snuck up on him. Duo didn't move from his position on top of Heero and the fact was, he couldn't. In the process of falling on the bed his seemed to have pulled the muscles in his already hurt leg and the excruciating pain made him fall heavily on Heero. The stubborn wasn't about to voice his pain, but didn't have to when the pain suddenly left him. Two arms circled around his waist and for some reason the throbbing in his leg stopped and all he could feel was Heero's strong embrace. Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder and was barely aware as Heero flipped him over. Heero slowly unwrapped himself from Duo's embrace and pushed himself to lean over the younger boy. Putting his hand on either side of Duo's head he looked once again into violet depths and couldn't help but lose himself. Duo looked up innocently at Heero and wondered once again what could be going on in that complicated mind of his. Heero couldn't stop himself as he lifted his hand and brushed away a wisp of chestnut hair in front of Duo's face and let finger linger on Duo's temple. At the touch Duo felt something in him move, it wasn't like the churning of the stomach or anything like that, it like something actually moved in him, not unpleasant just unfamiliar. He clinched his toes as the movement made it's way to his legs and he had to bit his lip to stop from screaming. His skin was moving, literally, he felt it stretch, pull, and grow over his wounds. The pain was unbearable and he clinched his eyes shut. Duo felt Heero's hand leave his temple and sighed as the pain subsided at the same time.

Heero blinked watching Duo's face change showing obvious signs of discomfort, figuring it to be because of his touch Heero mentally reprimanded himself ::What's wrong with me?:: Heero rolled over and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. :: Duo is my best _friend_. Friend, he is my friend. Stop thinking about it. You can do this. Deep breath::. Heero clenched his eyes shut and took several deeps breathes before he felt the bed move and Duo's head slide onto his chest. Warm arms wrapped around his stomach and Heero felt the braided teen lift his head and place a feather light kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Heero, " Duo whispered in his ear. Duo had often done this, kiss his cheek and tell him he loves him, but it was a friend's love. For some reason, though, ever since Heero was a child and realized the different kinds of love he couldn't help his feeling of passionate love for Duo. He hid this of course, but his love only grew stringer over the years and in the time that Duo had lived with him he had wanted to pull the braided boy in his arms and confess. At other times, however, he simply wanted to push the teen onto the couch and fuck his brains out, but that was just because of his bronze skin and chiseled chest and the shine that appears over his body when he comes out of the shower...Alright moving on...

Heero thought for a moment about the boy that was currently resting on his torso and wondered if there was even a possibility of Duo having those same feelings for him. The boy who had aged beyond his years sighed and wrapped one arm around Duo's waist before closing his eyes. ::Stop kidding yourself, he's so innocent it's not even funny.:: Heero tightened his arm around the boy knowing that this is the closest he could ever get to Duo, a cuddle and a kiss.

**Please Notice: **I'm sorry, I'm a jerk, I know...I've just had so much shit going on – French exchange student came over for 3 weeks, we went to Tybee Island and now I'm in California writing you on my new laptop. Of course when this is posted I'll be back in good ol' Atlanta and off to school on Monday. I'm going to a new high school so wish me luck! Anyhoo, once again I'm terribly I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me and continue to read and review even though I've neglected you. (I cheated on you...I started a new story...Don't hate me!)

Okay, no matter what Duo's power is going to be shown in the next chapter, I don't care if I have to make it 10 pages to get to it I will introduce his power! Yay!

P.S. This would have been up sooner but I don't have the internet on my laptop yet, and for the life of me I can't figure out how to freaking save my story on a cd, so unfortunately I had to write the whole fucking thing over – and if someone would please tell me how to do it I would really appreciate it 'cause I already started the next chapter on the laptop while I was in California and I'm like 7 pages into...I so don't want to type it all over, so if someone would e-mail me I would love you forever and ever! Oh and sorry about all the mistakes I wanted to get this out as soon as possible and didn't check it over. Thank you reviewers! I will give personal thanks next chapter!

Luvs much Tyler


	6. Power Kinda Revealed

Heero woke up to the realization that he had a hard on. His dick pulsed while the boy that lay in his arms unknowingly made things worse when he unconsciously moved his body closer, pressing his toned stomach against Heero's hip bone. ::He's so fucking close.:: Heero had to clench his fits to control himself from flipping the boy over and raping him then and there. He couldn't take much more of this even if Duo was his best friend. From now on Heero had to keep his distance, or at least not sleep in the same bed as Duo, so he didn't do anything stupid.

Heero just about burst when the braided teen beside him stretched, brushing against his now very painful erection. At that point Heero made a very wise choice and removed himself from Duo's grip, walking to the bathroom to take a very long, very cold shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena stared at the screen with a jealous frown on her face. The girl was about seventeen with sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a virtually perfect body (a/n/: No, I don't like Relena, she sucks monkey balls...). Her hourglass figure was accented with her round perky breasts and her stunningly long legs. Her long neck leads to her round jaw line giving her a girlish innocence. Relena currently stood in the headquarters of a military base known as Oz. She had become the leader of the military base through inheritance and continued to lead it for the soul purpose of taking over the world, or at least a country. The blonde also wanted to take over Xavier's School for the Gifted. She had had her eye on them for a while and knew their dirty little secret. She wanted the power that all those students possessed and knew that with that power she would be able to take over the world, or, ya know, a _few _countries. She had her attack on the school planned to the T and would be carrying out that plan the very next day (moving right long, eh?).

Relena stood in the base's control room watching the large computer screen. She had secretly placed video cameras in every room of the house several weeks before to plan her attack and ever since yesterday she had been watching the school closer than ever and her best friend the military leader, Dorothy, was beginning to wonder about her sanity. Relena was obsessed with the new student and had decided the moment she saw him that she would have him. She watched the boy's friend, the longhaired simpleton, with contempt. Hatred seethed through her pores and she mentally cursed the boy for touching the man that was obviously much too good for him.

Now one must take note of several important matters about Relena and her military base. The first is that Relena is no exactly human. Much like the students of Xavier's School for the Gifted she possesses a power. The blonde has the ability to heal, but although her power is to ease the pain of others she takes immense pleasure in causing people pain. Basically the "innocent" little blonde is a sadist. Another important piece of information was that she has three other members of her personal military that also have powers. Dorothy, who has previously been mentioned, is Relena's contemporary (a/n: sorry for some big words I might stick in here and there – I'm in an SAT prep class and I now have a vocab. Quiz every freaking day and I gotta learn them somehow. It's this or I study and don't write...--). Her bleach blonde hair reaches the small of her back and her severe jaw line only adds to her serious demeanor. Forked eyebrows that extend to the edge of her face top icy blue eyes. Her body is athletic and fit, not hiding the fact that she is as string as she is cunning. Her power consists of speed and intelligence. Since she was a child she had been a prodigy, but as she grew older it was realized by several doctors that she used almost all of her brain instead of the normal ten percent. Dorothy had used her ability to learn all possible forms of fighting and could not be beaten by any man or woman on the military base. You may be wondering 'why is she a loyal servant to Relena?' and the answer is simply that she has an undying love for the girl. Now the two other mutants that are part of Relena's military are Zechs and Treize. The two older men hold rank with Dorothy, their sophistication evident in every move they make. Zechs has long white hair that framed his almost feminine face. He has the power to become invisible and did so often, usually to irate his sister who happened to be Relena. His parents had disowned him for numerous reasons, the main being his homosexuality. Treize happens to be Zechs' lover. His power is his abnormal strength and some might say his ability with sword, but that was just due to hours of practice everyday...or was it?

Relena chuckled as she hit the screen's off button. She would have that man yet and nothing was going to stop her.

----------------------------------------------

Duo woke up to the realization that his leg no longer hurt. Pulling up his pant leg he removed the bandage that was wrapped around one of his wounds. To his surprise the large gash that had once been there was almost completely healed. Thinking hard Duo tried to remember when this could have happened. Duo snapped his fingers in triumph. ::Last night! When Heero was leaning over me, I felt my skin move. I know it wasn't me. Heero touched me. I could feel him doing something to me. Oh well.:: Duo chose not to explain to Heero what had happened to his leg, but simply showed him that somehow he had gotten better, even the stitches had fallen out in the night.

Soon after Duo had taken his shower the two boys ventured out toward the dining hall to get some breakfast. On the way they met Quatre and decided to eat together. After receiving their food a boy around their age came in and sat down next to Quatre. He wore a black tank top and baggy pant. His rigid posture and sour demeanor matched his black hair that was pulled into a fierce ponytail. Quatre smile at the grumpy young teenager and said hello. Turning back toward Heero and Duo Quatre introduced the Chinese boy as being Wufei Chang. Wufei held out his hand to Heero and to Heero's astonishment his hand were claws, literally. Green scaled faded off at the elbow into his creamy pale skin. Heero tool that the hand had four sharpened nails and when he gripped the claw he could feel the power they possessed. Duo also shook the boy's hand and smiled at the almond-eyed creature. Wufei was taken aback by something in Duo. Wufei came from a long line of dragon clans and his dragon sense told him that their was something in this boy that he should be watchful of, something was brooding in that boy's body and he best be on his good side when it happened. Breakfast continued rather uneventfully and the four boys talked about this and that before they stood and headed off for class. Heero and Duo followed Quatre and Wufei to their classes and went through their first day of classes without any problems.

After lunch the boys walked silently down to the large fields where Heero had gotten himself trapped the day before. Quatre explained that after lunch until dinner every day (except weekends – of course) was practice, in other words several teachers will show each student how to control their powers, hone into them, and use them – for defensive purposes only of course.

Duo found himself intensely interested as he watched the students around him fill the yard. A man stood next to what he had remembered was Ms. Grey. The man caught Duo's attention immediately. His flaming eyes stared out at nothing and his body stood lax while his eyes burned. Duo was mesmerized and listened intently as Ms. Grey began to talk. "Today we have a guest, here to teach you how to control certain aspects of you power. This is Gambit." Gambit took a step forward and instead of talked he took out a deck of cards. He shuffled them ideally doing a few trick before suddenly throwing four of them toward four unsuspecting student. The cards he threw were incased with flame and Duo presumed the students would be laying on the ground soon, but the cars suddenly stopped at their necks. Gambit held out his fists and the cards suddenly fell to ground lifeless. The students all stared at him and paid attention as he spoke.

The practice went on and Gambit found that Heero was much more advanced than the rest of the class. The guest speaker allowed Ms. Grey to have control of her class once more and took Heero to a secluded spot on the field. Duo followed and stood by a tree watching intently. Gambit gave Heero a few lessons on control and soon Heero had his power moving up trees and across branches. By the time dinner began Heero was in complete control of his power.

The rest of the night went by in a blur and Trowa finally showed up at dinner only to leave to go to his night classes that Duo found out were taught by a teacher named storm. Duo and Heero later went back to their own rooms, this time sleeping in separate beds...

-----------------------------------------------------

3 a.m.

Relena's men snuck silently through the school's gates, cutting off the security system that they had learned about in their watch over the school. Oz's men crept to the back door that led to the kitchen and slowly slid the now unlocked glass door open. Their black boots made no sound as they walked into the main hall that they knew to hold classrooms and a few students who took night classes. Three of the men broke from the regimen and walked up to the closed door of one of the darkened classrooms. Their initial fear of opening the door subsided as their months of rigorous training kicked in. One of the men began silently counting down from three, showing the other two men his fingers. As he reached one he abruptly kicked the door in and using his night vision goggles he quickly aimed his gun at the figure sitting at the desk while one of the men behind him aimed at the figure standing by the chalkboard. The two of them fired simultaneously at their target and upon seeing them both slump to the ground the third soldier walked up to each of them and threw on the different typed of shackles he carried. The man quickly secured their newly caught prisoners and allowed the two shooters to gather their catch.

The rest of the regimen continued through the house successfully tranquilizing each student until they reached the dorms. The students had begun to realize the threat that had entered their home and were either running or trying to fight. Teachers that had not yet been caught tried in vain to help the students get to safety, but one by one everyone was being captured.

Hearing the commotion Heero stepped out of his room. Across the hall he saw Quatre standing in his doorway, nervous and shaking. The door next to him opened quickly revealing Wufei. The blonde boy looked to Wufei with fear in his eyes, "We're being attacked!" he almost screamed, stating the obvious. "What do we do?"

Wufei looked calmly into aqua eyes, "We defend ourselves the best we can." The Chinese boy exited his room completely and walked toward the military men that were quickly advancing to their end of the hall. After passing each room the group of men seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. It appeared to Wufei that one man would go into a room and carry out – what he hoped to be – an unconscious body. It then dawned on Wufei that these men intended on kidnapping, or killing, them all. Wufei wondered why the students weren't putting up a fight, most on this floor were his age and were most defiantly stronger than mere humans. The school had had break ins before, but they had never gotten this far before. To Wufei's horror the man that was no more than twenty yards away held silver shackles with a dragon emblem on them and behind him was a slightly taller man holding an arched sword that also held dragon emblems. He smirked at Wufei and the dragon boy's heart raced. The weapons that these two men held could make him submissive and vulnerable to anyone who held him captive. He could not fight the men, they would win no matter how hard he tried, the mere touch of the sword the man held could bring him to hid knees. These men came prepared it seemed, obviously knowing all their weaknesses. Wufei flexed his claws in rage and upon deciding the risk was too great, he turned back toward Quatre. Running into Quatre's room he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him into the room with him. Before shutting the door he turned back toward Heero was still standing in his doorway looking somewhat confused. "Listen Heero you must find a way to hide, or, if possible, to escape. These people are here to take us and my bet is they want to exploit our powers. Get out of here Yuy." At that Wufei closed the door and Heero could here could here the loud scrapping noises of a dresser being dragged across the floor.

Heero hurried inside his room to find Duo sitting up and staring into the corner. Following Duo's gaze Heero saw a small figure standing in the shadows. Blue eyes flashed in the moonlight and the girl stepped out. Her smile seemed malevolent and Heero noted with disgust that she was looking him over. Quickly deciding that their room wasn't the best place to be Heero ran over to Duo's bed and pulled him out the door. The two boys ran down the hallway and Heero used all the power he could muster to knock down the fifteen or so men that stood in his path. Power shot from his free hand and ran across the walls and floor traveling up the soldier's bodies causing them to convulse and fall to the floor. Heero pulled his companion past the limp bodies and toward the main stairs. Both boys flew down the stairs and found their way to the main hall which they immediately regretted.

Standing before them we're around fifty men. Half of the men were holding limp bodies and walking toward the exit while the other half stood fighting off the few teachers that were still left. The teachers' efforts seemed to be working until a young woman walked into the middle of the room. Her intense features hinted her hidden strength. She calmly stretched and acted bored before she slowly pulled a long sword from her side. She toyed with it for a moment before she suddenly disappeared. Well that's not very accurate, she ran toward Gambit at a speed in which she couldn't be seen. She reached her first target, Gambit, and placed her sword at the former thief's throat. The cards that stood ready to kill his attackers suddenly dropped to the floor as he realized his helpless situation. He began to back away but the girl pressed her sword against his throat until blood began to trickle down to his collarbone. Before he could move his hand to defend himself he felt an injection in his shoulder and turned to see one of the soldiers pulling an empty syringe from his shoulder. He turned back to look at the girl who stood smiling evilly at him before collapsing onto the floor. The man who had given him the injection hefted him up and walked toward the front door. The girl continued around the room until all the teachers lay limp on the ground, waiting to be carried away. Professor X was the last mutant still fighting and the blonde took pleasure in the fact that they were about to be the victor against one of the most powerful mutants. The professor sat in his wheelchair successfully warding off the repetitive attacks from soldiers surrounding him. He continued to fight even as two men approached wearing specially made helmets. A frown formed as his face when he realized that he could do nothing to stop the two men from injecting him with a tranquilizer. Trieze walked up to the sleeping telepath and wheeled him toward the van that waited outside.

The only two people the soldiers had leaved unscathed were Heero and Duo who still stood at the entrance of the main hall. Heero made to leave, but when he turned Relena stood in his path. The girl from his room gave him a smug smile and Heero was about to run past her when he felt a sharp pain land on his back. He bit back a cry as he felt bullets collide with his skin. The bleeding teen fell to the floor leavin gDuo to stare in horror at his friend. Relena laughed as Dorothy approached. Relena turned to Duo who had knelt down next to Heero. "You idiotic fool, don't even think about touching him," Relena said with an angry expression. She then pulled a gun from her waistband and pointed it at Duo's head. It was at this point that everything stopped.

The room was suddenly frozen. Nothing moved, even the air stilled. It was as if everything was put on pause and the person watching was Duo. The braided teen couldn't help but wonder what was going on and looked down at Heero who laid in a pool of blood beside him. The blood had ceased to flow from Heero's back, but Duo didn't necessarily take that as a good sign. Confused as to the reason he was the only one moving he stood up and looked around for the person who had frozen time (granted he was grateful seeing as he was about to have his head blown off at point blank range). As he stood up Duo noticed two figures walking toward him. The two figures seemed to almost float toward him and one passed through the people in front of him as he were air. The two figures stopped in front of Duo. On of the figures was dressed in a black cloak that seemed to pool at the figure's feet. Large black leathery wings sprung from the creature's back, but a hood covered his face and Duo couldn't make out his face. The other figure was obviously a female and was dressed in a deep red mini skirt and lead down her long smooth legs ending in red high heeled porno shoes that tied up to her calve in a crisscross pattern. Her shirt, or lack thereof, was also a dark red and tied around her neck in the form of a halter-top. The string held up two pieces of red material that was split down the middle only to be held together by black string that crisscrossed across her chest, revealing an ample amount of her supple breasts. She had long red fingernails and one of her hands rested on her hip while the other hung loosely to her side. She was tan and her slick black hair made her look slightly exotic. Her blood red lipstick mad her look juicy and the woman licked them as Duo looked at her. When the surprised teen looked into her eyes he realized they were violet just like his. She winked at him and he raised his eyebrow in confusion, but for some reason or another he was very comfortable around these two...beings.

Duo smiled awkwardly, "Um...Hi?" he said with a tone that voiced his confusion. The woman chuckled and looked into his eyes, bringing her hand to his face.

"Hi kiddo. O.k. we don't have much time so listen up doll, we're here to help you. You could say we're your guardian angels, but that wouldn't be quite right." She spoke with a slight accent that made you think she might have lived in Brooklyn for a while. She spoke with an air of, well, sexiness about her. Her hand brushed across Duo's face and the boy couldn't help but shiver with the pleasure the simple touch made him feel. "We are a part of you, like you have split personalities, ya know?" Duo nodded, still slightly confused. The woman sighed and pulled her hand away from Duo's face making Duo frown. The woman went on, attempting to explain herself, "Um, o.k., when you were born something about the stars and planets being aligned made your body do some weird stuff. Your body was very powerful when you were born, but the stars and planets added to that power and since you were a new born you obviously didn't know how to control it all and your body split you up into three even pieces. You're piece number one, you're the main personality and you weigh out the good and the bad, deciding what's right from wrong. Basically, you're the main frame. We," she pointed to herself and the figure next to her, "are your other parts. We are just as important as you, but hold different responsibilities. I am Pandora." Pandora held out her hand and Duo took it. "I'm obviously the sexy one." She chuckled and the figure next to her seemed to groan making it apparent that he had heard this joke before. "O.k. seriously now. I am basically your love, your sexiness, and your maturity. I might not look like it, but I'm what you count on for comfort when things get tough. Anyhoo, enough about me and more about my friend here."

Pandora pointed to the figure next to her and something gleamed so that Duo could see that he also had purple orbs for eyes. "His name is Chaos. He is your power. He holds so much of it by himself that he cannot take an actual form he is merely a figure. He is what you call on to help you in a time of need. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you exactly what his power I, you kinda have to figure that out on your own. But I will tell you that since your power is so great Chaos has made it easier to use by making you a weapon by which much of the power is contained. You'll find out soon. Oh, and sorry about not actually showing up until now. We we're sleeping." Pandora giggled and the figure now known as Chaos once again groaned. "O.k. now that you know us it's time for us to help you out." Pandora grasped hold of Chaos' and moved closer to Duo. Duo stood still as the exotic woman brought her free hand up to his face. She cupped his chin and pulled his face toward her. Their lips touched and her tongue sought the inside of Duo's mouth. The kiss was pleasurable and somewhat familiar though he had never been kissed, but as soon as Pandora touch his tongue with hers she disappeared along with Chaos. He felt his body burn with a feeling of being whole.

Duo looked around and realized that everyone was back to normal again (not necessarily a good thing). The soldiers who had shot Heero down began advancing on Duo and Duo suddenly realized that he had to do something and fast. Pandora didn't tell him how to use the power of Chaos, but as he tried to figure out what to do something, or rather someone, came to him and so he called his name. "Chaos, what do I do?" Relena looked up at Duo in confusion, wondering how the boy had stood without her noticing. Shrugging she moved her gun to once again point it at Duo's head.

Chaos pushed his power onto Duo and Duo could suddenly feel his hands radiating. Purple light enveloped him and he couldn't stop the power from shooting out of his hands.

---------------------------------------------

O.k. I had originally gone farther than this, but I wanted to get this out for you guys to read as soon as I could. Had to type the whole freaggin' thing over – you guys are lucky I'm nice...heh well actually the ones who don't review should be grateful to the ones who do, 'cause without them this chapter wouldn't be here! I appreciate every ones reviews and I love them all, please don't stop! Told you I'd get Duo's power out didn't I? Yaa! This is gonna be good – or at least it better be...Oh and sorry, again, for the mistakes


	7. Poor Duo

Duo's blood boiled and he stared holes into the bitch in front of him. She had taken his best friends life and she was going to pay. His thoughts were filled with visions of the girl's death and his sight was almost blinded by his lust for blood. Chaos had clearly affected his mind, but he could care less, all his attention was on revenge and nothing was going to stop him. Duo brought up his radiating hands and smirked, but Relena beat him to it. Before Duo could even think about shooting the power that was forming in his hands at Relena the girl shot off her gun and pain exploded through his left shoulder. The power from his hands faded and he clutched his shoulder. The woman laughed and shot off another bullet that embedded itself in his side. Blood spilled onto the floor and Relena decided that it would be more pleasurable to have the boy bleed to death than to kill him quickly. Dorothy walked over to the motionless body of Heero and hefted him onto her shoulder. She walked quickly to the awaited car and Relena followed her leaving Duo to sink to the floor.

The bleeding teen watched as the rest of the soldiers that had been attacking the house were leave and each one carried a different person. His eyes widened as he saw Quatre over someone's back and a soldier following close behind dragging Wufei across the floor. A sickening thump was heard as the man crossed the threshold and went outside banging Wufei's head down the steps. The house was suddenly empty and Duo was lying alone on the floor bleeding profusely. The pain that shot through his body was nothing compared to the despair he felt from losing not only his best friend, but his new friends too.

Taking a deep breath Duo built up the courage he knew he never had before and bit back tears as he attempted to stand. Duo gripped his side and limped into the kitchen. He bit his lip as he rummaged through the cabinets with his hurt arm. Blood leaked from his shoulder and made a trail to his elbow before making a puddle on the floor. Duo grimaced at the site of the wound. The top of his shoulder had no skin left and His muscle was clearly seen. A gaping whole was all that was left of most of the top of his ligament and the blood began to cake to his torn shirt. At last the injured boy found the first aid kit in one of the kitchens many pantries and he quickly poured peroxide into his wound. Duo fell to his knees as the liquid bubbled and fizzed, killing all the germs that were in the massive hole. Duo bit his lip hard and waited for the pain to leave before he finally sat down Indian style on the cool tiled floor. Duo peeled off his shirt and groaned as he felt the pain in his shoulder intensify at his movements. Looking at his stomach Duo stuck out his tongue in disgust. Pouring peroxide on his right hand Duo pushed his thumb and forefinger into the hole in his stomach. Duo squeezed his eyes shut and dug deeper into his wound before grasping hold of the bullet that had implanted itself in his kidney. Duo pulled his hand out and discarded the bullet before once again picking up the peroxide. Lying on his back Duo poured the liquid over his stomach and shut his eyes, trying to think about anything but the pain.

A moment later the boy lifted himself from the floor and rummaged through the first-aid kit for bandages. Finding several large pieces of gauze Duo carefully dressed his wounds. Walking out of the kitchen Duo climbed slowly up the stairs to his room. Duo found all the bedroom doors open and several soldiers lying dead on the floor. The emblems on their black outfits read Oz and Duo made sure he remembered that. Reaching the end of the hall Duo entered his already open door and quickly grabbed one of the shirts still in his bag on the floor next to Heero's bed. He quickly pulled it over his head before exiting the room.

Duo flexed his arm muscles and tested his left arm for use as he walked back to the main hall. He winced a little, but willed away the pain before closing his eyes. Duo stood in the center of the huge room breathing steadily. The boy blocked his surroundings from his mind and he concentrated solely on Heero Yuy. Duo tried his hardest to contact his friend. He spent a long time searching and calling Heero's name, but knew his efforts were futile. His best friend was dead, he had watched him die. He was alone. No one was here to help him this time and he felt himself breaking down when something warm enveloped him. Pandora opened her arms inside his mind and he gratefully melted into them. "Shh, Duo I'm here. You need to put yourself together, you're the only one here that can save your friends and that's what your gonna do."

Duo looked at his other part in confusion and she simply pushed him pack into reality. He stumbled and blinked before catching his composure. He then realized what Pandora meant, he had to find his other friends and save them, or at least try. He then felt the tiniest tug at his conscious. 'Duo.' Duo froze, but no other words came. Even so, Duo was almost jumping for joy at the fact that there was a chance his best friend was still alive. Duo then followed his newly added instincts and went outside. Looking down he followed the fresh tire marks on the road and began running in the direction he was sure the army had gone. The pain in his shoulder was milder, and although his stomach throbbed he ignored it. Duo ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He was surprised at his own speed and found himself in a town within minutes. Looking around Duo walked to the nearest gas station. "Excuse me Sir?" Duo said addressing the sales rep. The man behind the counter looked up from his magazine. "Yeah," he said while chewing on a piece of gum. "Watcha need?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew where a military base called Oz is?"

The middle-aged man looked him over. "Yeah, you keep going down this street and get on the freeway, it'll be on your right. You go about a hundred or so miles before getting off at exit 102A. You can't miss it." Duo thanked the cashier and walked out. Looking around he jogged across the street to a car rental shop. A clerk immediately came up to him. She wore a pressed business suit and a fake smile. "Hi there young man. Would you like to rent something?"

Duo nodded but before the lady could ask him anything else he spoke up. "Listen lady, I um, can't really pay for it now. I just need something that'll get be about a hundred miles real fast. I promise when I get back I'll pay you." Duo gave his best smile he could and that's when the pain in his shoulder and stomach decided they had been ignored for too long. Duo grabbed the counter in front of him and looked down at his shirt in time to see blood soaking through the fabric. Cursing under his breath he looked back up at the woman with pleading eyes, trying his best to steady himself against the counter.

The woman gasped at the boy's obviously serious injuries, but could since his urgency. But the woman was a coldhearted cars sales woman and like all car sales people she did not take pity on a fellow person no matter how dire their situation. The uptight woman shook her head; "I'm sorry sir if you have no money I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Duo gapped at the lady's answer. Here he was in a hell of a lot of pain, bleeding like there's no tomorrow and the lady just asked him to leave. Duo could feel Pandora's anger seethe through his very pores, but before he could say anything he felt her tugging on him. The violet eyes boy gathered himself together and left and leaning against the outside of the building he had a silent conversation with his other part. ::What's the deal?::

-Well toots, your good friend Pandora just happens to know how to hot wire a car.-

Duo gapped, but pulled himself from the wall and as inconspicuously as he could he walked into one of the shops garages. Duo was surrounded by gleaming motorcycles and the woman inside his head smiled with glee. Her choice vehicle just happened to be a motorcycle. Picking out the fastest one Pandora pushed her knowledge of hotwiring and riding a bike into the boy's mind. Experienced hands tied certain wires together and Duo heard the engine turn over. Grinning he hopped on the mike and drove out of the garage, leaving behind a very pissed off cares sales lady.

Relena decided she would play with her captures later as she focused all her attention on the boy that lay at her feet in her bedroom. She had used her healing powers to stop him from dying, but boy refused to get up and she was getting frustrated. She gently raised the boy's face toward her and moved her lips to his until she could feel the boy's breath on her mouth. The blonde shivered with pleasure and moved to kiss her new pet when the boy snapped open his eyes and quickly moved away from her grasp. Relena laughed at his attempt to get away. Hero stood and looked around the room for an exit. Finding a door he ran towards it only to find it locked. Heero heard the girl behind him giggle and turned back to face her. He geared up his power and was about to attack when he felt pain shoot up from his ankles and travel through his body. The boy feel to his knees as the pain subsided and Relena walked over to him. The seemingly sweet girl pulled his hair so that the brunette was looking up at her. "Don't even try. You have metal bands wrapped around your ankles and any power you use," she tapped the kneeling man's head, "even your telepathy, electric bolts will shoot through your body." Heero tested the girl's claims and managed a 'Duo.' Before collapsing onto the floor in a heap. Relena simply laughed and went to get her toys; she was going to have so much fun.

------------------------------------------------

**Important Notice**, **Please Read**; I'm thinking about making this a 2x1 – I have it all planned out, and it won't be weird because Duo's much, much stronger than Heero- please let me know what you think, it's all up to the readers – majority rules so every vote counts. Also I have written the next chapter it's ready to go, but I will not post it until I have 10 new reviews. I know it's cruel and greedy, but I really need encouragement and lots of love so that I can write chapter 9 and hopefully chapter 10 will be a really juicy 1x2 (or 2x1) lemon if you guys are good enough.

**ShitaeTenshi****: **Um, yeah I guess he's an "uber-mutant" O.o** Griffen: **Don't worry the next chapter goes into more detail about it, I have it written out and everything!** Windy River: **Here it is – this soon enough for ya?** Hikaru: **Okay so in chapter 9 the romance part of the story is gonna come out. First we gotta have the fighting and all that good stuff. **Mlaine****: **Sorry, I hope I don't upset you even more by telling you I'm writing Love, Lust, and Food at the same time as this...I hope I make up for it with good chapters...


	8. Saving Heero

1x2

--------------------------------------

Duo rode at around a hundred miles per hour. His chestnut braid whipped wildly behind him and he weaved in and out of traffic hoping that he wouldn't be too late to save Heero. Reaching the exit he slowed down and went onto the off ramp.

Duo passed the guarded entrance and went a couple of miles past the base. Finding an empty parking lot Duo pulled over and parked his motorcycle in a hidden corner. Slowly Duo slid off the seat of the bike and lifted his shirt. The bandage that had covered his stomach wound was soaked with blood and coming off on its own. Duo peeled the useless thing from his body letting it fall from his hands onto the pavement. It made a squishy sound and Duo grimaced before tearing his shirt into a strip and tying it around his abdomen. The bleeding subsided somewhat and so he checked his shoulder. The gauze was covered with blood but still useful so Duo let it be and began walking toward Oz.

-------------------------------------------------

Relena entered the room as Heero was attempting to stand and smiled to herself. The boy was rubbing his head and the blonde couldn't help but think his actions cute. Walking up to the table near the middle of the room Relena set down the leather bag she was carrying. Heero took it upon himself to ignore the girl and began checking himself for injuries. It surprised him that he felt no pain in his back; for he was positive he had been shot several times. A loud clank brought him from his thoughts and he looked up to see the blonde who had captured him taking various items out of her bag and setting them on the table. His eyes widened as he saw the long whip lying across the table. Protruding from the whip were dozens of little metal spikes. Heero saw handcuffs and chains among the items and surmised that the best bet was to stand his ground and not to let anything affect him. The brunette stood with his back erect and didn't move an inch as Relena advanced on him, whip in hand. Relena laughed at him and cracked the leather whip so that the thwack sound thrummed through the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Duo used the stealth that Chaos had and hid it the shadows near the entrance of the base. Patience was added to the list of Duo's new characteristics and so Duo waited for almost an hour without moving. Then a massive truck came up to the gates and Duo took his opportunity to get in the base. Hopping in the back of the truck Duo concealed himself under varies items and he braced himself as he felt the truck start to move. Once the truck stopped Duo quickly got out of the vehicle and looked over his surroundings. A frown formed on the boy's face, the base was massive how the hell was he supposed to find Heero? Suddenly an idea formed in Duo's head and an evil grin formed on his lips.

Finally Duo came upon a large building that read 'Oz Headquarters'. The teen knew this is where Heero was and began toward the front door. Slipping into the shadows he wiped the sweat that was gathering at his brow and crouched down to the ground. His chest glistened, but the passing soldiers did not notice and so he edged slowly toward the door.

Relena smiled as Heero hung from chains attached to the ceiling. His feet dangled barely scrapping the floor. His body was raw with red marks where the blonde had whipped him vigorously. Her attempt to break her pet though had failed and the boy stared definitely back into light blue eyes. Anger filled her and she grabbed hold of her brass knuckles. Spikes decorated the edges and she brought her fist back for a surprisingly powerful blow. Heero coughed blood, but his head never bowed in defeat, his stare unwavering. She was about to bring her hand back for another blow when a flashing light went off and the screen on the sidewall went up. The picture of a boy squatting outside this very building could be seen she couldn't make out the boy's features. Then she spotted it, the long braid that dangled behind the shirtless intruder. She swiftly shut off the screen before Heero had a chance to see who had breached her walls. She smiled as yet another sadistic idea formed in her mind.

"Dorothy, Zechs, Treize. I need you in the front, not." She said over the intercom.

------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the entrance Duo creaked open the door and quickly shut it. Turning around he was greeted by three smiling people. Duo, recognizing the girl, immediately started to form his power. The blonde smirked at him and he shot purple light from his hands toward the bleached blonde girl that stood between two tall men. The light flashed across the room but the girl had already moved from her spot and was now standing in front of Duo.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You should know your victim before you attack. It's only polite you know. Well my name is Dorothy. And you must be Duo. I thought we had left you for dead. Oh well." Dorothy disappeared and Duo felt a stinging pin on his back. The girl stood back in her spot between the two men and she tugged on one of the men's sleeve. "Help me out Zechs."

The platinum haired man smiled and nodded before they were both gone, leaving the tall auburn haired man standing alone.

The three people in front of him laughed at his futile efforts to fight back. The one girl, Dorothy, was much too fast for him and he ended up with long gashes across his chest and arms. Zechs, Duo had found out, had the ability to become invisible so unless he kept moving, Duo had no chance of avoiding the man's attacks. The last man simply stood and watched the other two and Duo had to wonder if the man was very weak or very strong. Duo groaned as yet another gash formed on his stomach. He doubled over in pain as a blow landed soon after on top of the fresh wound. His shoulder wound, which had stopped bleeding long ago, opened and Duo felt the new skin-forming rip apart. The feeling sickened him and he watched the bandage fall to the floor exposing the vulnerable flesh.

A blow landed hard on his shoulder wound and Duo coughed blood before falling on his knees. Duo closed his eyes and waited for the deathblow that was sure to come. A good minute passed and he heard the opening and shutting of a door. Duo looked up, blood trailing down his chin, to see the blonde woman who had shot him enter the room. He spat on the floor in front of him and the girl gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Duo. My name is Relena," the blonde said with a sweet voice.

"Where the fuck is Heero you son-of-a bitch!" Duo screamed pulling himself slowly to his feet to stand with his left arm gripping his stomach and his right hand trying to stop the blood from spilling from his left shoulder.

The girl smiled sweetly, "Oh, don't worry dear. Heero has front row tickets to your slow and painful death." The girl giggled softly and the door behind her opened. A soldeir walked in pulling a piece of thick rope. Behind him, attached to the rope, was the thrashing body of Heero Yuy.

The captured boy was dressed only in his baggy jeans and blood caked his exposed chest. Bruises covered the boy's arms and Duo could see massive puncture wounds in the shape of a fist in the center of his friend's stomach. A sickly green color surrounded the wound and slowly faded to blue. Heero stared coldly at Relena and Relena stood beside him with that sick, sadistic smile on her face. She walked behind Heero and pushed him to the ground before pressing her foot on his head and grinding the boy's face into the floor. Heero thrashed wildly, but it was no use, the woman could do anything she wanted to him. She bent down over her prisoner as he stopped thrashing and pulled is hair so that he looked forward.

Heero's sapphire eyes went wide as he stared at Duo. Blood was pooling around his best friend's body and his eyes showed the pain he was in. Duo locked eyes with Heero and Heero realized that his friend was going to die. Anger rose in the pit of Heero's stomach and the electric power started to flow through his body before pain shot up from his ankles at an overwhelming intensity. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and though he struggled against the blackness that was invading his vision he eventually fell into unconsciousness.

Duo looked over Heero's limp form in front of Relena and couldn't stop the anger that poured out of his body. As he looked over Heero's bound and broken body and could not contain his anger. He fumed, his blood boiled and he averted his gaze from Heero to stare at his enemies.

Chaos, Pandora, and Duo could think of nothing but death, long, painful death to the people before them.

Purple light shot from Duo's body and a black rob wrapped around him, covering his many wounds. Duo stood still as a powerful change enveloped his body. The braided boy could feel power pulsing through his body, but then he felt something strange, something that he knew wasn't supposed to be there. Looking down, Duo saw his right hand twitch involuntarily. His eyes widened and then all there was pain, blinding pain. Duos felt as though him arms were being ripped off very, very slowly. The black clad teen bit back a scream and gripped his arm. The four figures suddenly stopped their attacks and watched as a wooden stick came out of Duo's hand. His skin as ripped and it inched its way out as if to purposely torture Duo. The stick stopped coming out when it had reached about five feet in length, but the four mutants watched in confusion as Duo fell to his knees and screamed in sheer agony. The purple light surrounding him suddenly turned pitch black and Dorothy took it upon herself to finish the fight when her opponent was obviously in a weakened state. Her approach was unseen by the boy on the floor, but his screaming seemed to intensify as all but Dorothy saw the metal scythe that slid out of his palm. To Duo the pain seemed endless and the three figures standing in front of him watched in horror as thick plum colored blood flowed from Duo's. As the curved metal finally finished exiting it seemed to carve a mark on Duo's palm. Duo raised himself from the floor; scythe in hand, only to find himself standing face to face with Dorothy with only the tip of Dorothy's sword separating them. The blond chuckled insanely as she pushed the sword against his exposed neck where the robe dipped. Before, though, she could plunge the sword into the boy's jugular Duo's eyes peered deep into Dorothy's own and the girl couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat.

Okay – majority rules, this fic will be a 1x2. Most of you guys don't even read 2x1 and I didn't wanna lose you! Once again my laziness has gotten the better of me and I didn't proof read – forgive me?

**Mlaine: **Yea, it's been hectic, but anything for you guys huge squeeze back **sara-chan: **Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to lose any of my faithful readers, so please keep reading! **Queen of Slash: **On the contrary, I'm just needy – I need affection and love from you! And seeing as you reviewed you obviously love me lots! grins **Kitty Kat 0303: **I agree too, but too many people would have stopped reading if I would have done that, I was gonna have Relena break him and everything...but nooo, people are so closed minded...keep reading anyway, ok? **Hikaru: **Okay, Okay, Okay, calm down...man I can't take puppy dog eyes – meanie. **Utsubame:** alright – uke Duo. (what does uke mena?!) **Patty40: **Yeah, yeah...I know I laid it down, but I was gonna have Duo get all big and strong and Relena was gonna break Heero and Pandora was gonna give him all these... feelings for Heero, but scratch that idea. Oh well – I'm glad you reviewed, much luv! **xxkurenaixx: ** I love you too! Don't worry this is a 1x2. Your gonna have to wait till next chapter to find out what's going on with Prof. X – hopefully I'll write it this weekend – If you guys keep reviewing like this I could have it up Friday night/ Sat Morning. **Windy River:** Your so cute! I'm glad to see you've taken an interest in my other story too! **Sweet Sere: **Yea, I really really wanted to write a 2x1, but needless to say most of the readers didn't. Oh well, I so happy you've been keeping up with my story and it made my day that you reviewed 'cause, I don't know, you just for some reason made me feel special sniff Please keep reviewing – I don't think you wrote too much, I hope that you can keep your sanity – I know I left it kinda bad, but that's how I am... Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this! **Sawwie: **Yeah I luv 2x1, but I'm thinking about making my other story (I Think) a 2x1, you think you'd read it if I did? **Golden Fire Phoenix: **You were the 12th reviewer – so yea, I best get this chapter up and running! **==**: Alright, alright you win! 1x2 it is – don't stop reading...pwease?

Next chapter: hopefully this weekend and then next week it's lemon time!!!!


	9. Fight scene

**Note: **I know it's short, but I am kinda proud of this chapter, I worked really hard on it and I'm dedicating it to **Thalia16** because their review made me want to make this really good. I hope you enjoy! (p.s. I hope I didn't rush it – please let me know!)

Dorothy couldn't breath. The inside of her throat had tightened and she could feel bile trying to push it's way through her constricted muscles. She wanted badly to push the sword she held deep into the braided boy's throat to end her suffering, her fear, but something was stopping her. She tried to will her body to move, but not even her eyes obeyed her. All she could do was stare deep into those hideous eyes. Bottomless pits gazed into her very soul. Black unfeeling orbs of pure darkness held her in her place and as Dorothy studied them she saw tiny red veins crack the smooth black surface. He had no whites, no pupils, no irises, just black unfeeling holes. She wanted to shudder, but even that was denied her. It was at that moment that she realized she wasn't breathing.

Color drained from her face and she tried desperately to make her body function, but nothing worked. Dorothy could feel her heart slow and dark spots darted in and out of her vision. Her hand could no longer hold the weight of her sword and it fell from her grip. The loud clanking noise the blade made as it landed rang in her ears and dizziness overwhelmed her. The eyes, only inches from her own, became blurred and fuzzy. Sky blue eyes glassed over and Dorothy's sight finally failed completely. The platinum blonde mutant tried hard to fight the darkness that was enveloping her mind, but to no avail. She listened at her heart thrummed one last time before her brain shut down and she fell to the floor, lifeless, in front of Duo.

Duo watched Dorothy's body fall to the ground and couldn't stop the toothy grin that formed on his lips. He turned to look at the people across the room with a psychotic smile gracing his features. Zechs quickly decided that ending up like Dorothy was not high on his "to-do" list and promptly became invisible before sliding out the door behind him. Duo's clairvoyant eyes followed the young man, but he did nothing to stop him, he simply stood grinning.

Trieze, unnerved by Duo's malevolent smile and unwavering stared, slowly unsheathed the sword at his side and stepped forward. Behind him Relena brought out the gun tucked in her waistband, clicking back the safety she pointed it at Duo. The braided mutant stood motionless with his right hand gripping the seven foot scythe while his left hand lay limp against his side, blood from his shoulder wound dripping off his fingertips. Treize continued forward bringing his sword in front of his body, but still Duo didn't move. Averting his eyes from the deadly black orbs Trieze stopped a few feet in front of Duo. Yet the seemingly possessed boy stood frozen, as if the detailed sculpture of Death itself. The two stood facing each other for several minutes before the master swordsman lost his patience and attacked. The older man brought his sword down hard and was met with the large scythe protecting Duo's face from Trieze's fatal blow.

Trieze stepped back and once again went forward for a blow, but instead of the scythe blocking his descent on Duo's head Duo's forearm was placed in the line of fire. Somewhat confused Trieze took this opportunity to get the upper hand and pressed hard against Duo's arm. The braided mutant's flesh had already been torn from his act of defense against the sword and the pressure added sliced through his muscles only to be stopped by his bone. Duo felt Trieze's sword slide across the outside of his bone and the image of a metal fork sliding across a glass plate came to mind. Thick purple blood oozed from his arm and incased the sword running a path to the hilt. Trieze could only gawk as the purple liquid got closer to his hand. Duo advantage of Trieze's distraction and brought his right hand forward and his unsuspecting opponent barely registered the metal sliding across his throat. Red, blue blood oozed from the split skin and Trieze coughed, spilling a mixture of blood and salvia spilling from his mouth. The sudden attack against his throat had for a brief moment strengthened Trieze and the pressure on the sword increased causing the steel to split Duo's bone. Duo didn't even flinch as his bone began to bend upward almost breaking entirely in half. His thick plum colored blood continued up the sword, but Trieze let go of the hilt before the blood had a chance to touch him. The sword clattered to the ground, Duo's blood pooling around it. Trieze brought his hands to his throat in attempts to hinder blood loss. Duo watched in amusement as the man coughed once more letting red tinted salvia dribble down his chin.

Heero's eyes fluttered open and he squinted trying to focus his sight. His eyes settled on the girl next to him and he groaned in frustration. He sat up and leaned against the wall before following Relena's gaze. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at his best friend. His childhood companion looked evil, an ominous glow radiated off his body and Heero could almost feel the anger Duo held. The most frightening aspect, though, was Duo's eyes. Warm violet eyes had changed into cold unfeeling abysses. Heero sat on his knees, mouth slightly agape in surprise. Relena looked over at him and smiled, but the way her lips curved up showed that her expression was forced. Her lips twitched and her eyes showed contempt. "So you're awake. Watch this my pet," she spoke with a low, syrupy tone and her smile broadened into something psychotic. Relena focused her gaze back on the two people standing in the center of the room and pulled the trigger on the gun she held.

Time seemed to slow for Heero after Relena pulled the trigger. His ears became deaf to his surroundings and his entire being focused on the bullet. It first met with Trieze's torso and almost exploded through the front of his chest. Blood splattered on Duo's cloak and black eyes widened. The bullet entered the shorter boy's body inches from his heart. Violet blood poured out of his wound and he body arched forward as the bullet exited his back. Trieze immediately slumped to the floor, seconds away from death. Relena cackled as Duo fell to his knees dropping his weapon and covering the newly formed hole with his right hand. His eyes seemed to look at Relena before he turned his head to look at Heero. The chained boy could only stare helplessly as Duo's cloak slowly began to disappear. Duo's chest was once again naked and Heero held his breath as his eyes traveled over his friend's body. Duo's left forearm had a long, deep gash and was bent unnaturally. His shoulder was in a similar state of disarray, though blood had stopped flowing from the wound his torn ligament could clearly be seen. A gapping whole from where Relena had just shot him flowed purple blood in the center of Duo's chest and Heero could see Duo's insides begin to escape his body. The wound on his side was partially covered, but Heero could see that it wasn't bleeding. Heero watched as Duo's body regained its warmth, though his eyes remained painted black. The braided boy tried to give Heero a reassuring smile but it came out pained and his eyes showed the pure torture he was undergoing. Grief overtook Duo as he realized death was nipping at his heels and he wished he could just hug Heero one last time.

**End.**

---------------------------------------------

**Note: **Just kidding – you guys would probably kill me! Sorry it's so short (but didn't I just give you one the other day?) I wanted to end leaving you guys begging for more – muwhaahha! Nah, I just love suspense and I think you guys do too, since you're reading this and all. You know you like sitting on the edge of your chair waiting for the next chapter – come on tell the truth! Well the next chapter is gonna take a little while 'cause I promised a lemon and I wanna make it really good. My goal is to have you guys moaning with Heero and Duo, you think I can do it?

**xxkurenaixx: **Yeah I'm Anti-Relena too – stupid whore! Don't worry by the way, I don't like weak semis...oops said too much! **Sweet Sere**: Well the thing was I knew how I wanted to end it and I didn't know how to get there so I had to work backwards – it was kinda hard, but anything for you guys, right? Anyway, next chapter we'll get back to the other characters and you'll find out what happens with them. **Queen of the Slash:** You are too cute for your own good. **ShitaeTenshi:** Thank you, I love gore and all the good stuff that comes with fight scenes, so hopefully you liked this chapter! **Windy River: **Will do!** Hikaru: **Wow, I'm glad to know you're gonna keep reading! **Utsubame: **O.o tell me what you're confused about! I'll be more than happy to un-confuse you! (thnX for the definition)


	10. Going Home

**Important Note: **This chapter was written with the aide (as in she wrote some of it) of a very sweet reviewer, Maureen, please give your appreciations, 'cause without her this chapter would have _never _been posted.

Rage. Nothing else could explain the feeling. For a brief moment Heero became a misogynist. The thought of a woman's jealous proclivity for wanting what they can't have, and obtaining it regardless of who it hurt fueled his hatred for women. He couldn't stand the smirk that spread across Relena's face as she watched his best friend fall to the floor. The thud as Duo's knees hit the concrete was the last straw and Heero couldn't contain his fury any longer.

Heero's muscles tensed and his body shook as he stared into Relena's cruel blue eyes. The power that was trapped in his body needed to be released and his flesh could no longer hold the enormous power flowing through his veins. Pain, searing agony. That's all that he could feel. His very sight was stained red as the bonds that held him sent wave after wave of shocks through him. He clenched his hands into fists, so hard that his own blood began to trickle across his fingertips.

Relena's eyes, after watching Heero's body convulse, grew wide with fear. Heero's shackles finally fell in pieces onto the floor and Relena didn't even have time to let out the scream developing in her throat before her very flesh began to peel from her bones. Mouth open, she didn't realize her clothes had long been disintegrated as her body began to melt. Blood flooded onto the ground around her, her veins bursting from the intense electricity Heero's body let off.

Relena's silent screams end as her jaw unhinges and crashes to the ground. Her lidless eyes glance at the ground to where the lower part of her face lay in several pieces before her eyes rolled back into her hand and she falls motionless in a heap on the blood soaked floor.

Heero sat on his knees breathing heavily; trying to contain his power and make the pain raking through his muscles go away. Duo moaned and suddenly Heero remembered that the one person he cared for in this world was dying. He hurried over to his friend and sat down next to the bleeding boy. Duo slumped forward and Heero caught him turning him over slowly so that Duo's pitch black eyes could look up at him. Duo focused on the sad blue orbs that looked down on him and he suddenly remembered something very important.  
  
::When he touched me, the other day, my wounds, they healed because he touched me. But why aren't I healing now?:: Duo waited a moment for Pandora, his trusty mother figure to answer him, but there was no teasing voice to ease his troubled mind, just silence. ::Help me!:: He yelled (in his mind) to no one in particular and it was then that something dawned on him. Heero's touch the other night had been more than a little friendly. ::He had never touched me like that before, it was more like a caress::. The look in Heero's eyes that night had showed love and compassion and Duo's simple mind didn't comprehend it at the time. For some reason though, Duo now understood that when Heero touched him, caressed him, intimately that his body reacted. Duo tried desperately to tell Heero this with his mind, but in his weak condition his mind wouldn't work properly and sending messages telepathically was simply too much for his body to handle.

Slow tears traveled down Heero's flush cheeks and Duo tried desperately to make his voice work so that he could tell Heero what he was thinking. Heero squeezed Duo close to him and Duo could only sit and watch as his friend mourned over his dying body. Duo realized the situation he was in and forced his voice box to work. Muscles painfully constricted and Duo formed the words he so desperately sought to tell Heero. "Kiss me," Duo said in a hoarse voice. Heero's eyes grew wide as he stared into the black depths  
below him.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Duo stained and forced himself to repeat it, "Kiss me." He couldn't say anything more, his body simply couldn't take the strain and his muscles once again tightened allowing him only shallow breaths. Heero didn't dare deny his dying friend his last request and he bent down to capture the boy's lips. Dry cracked lips met soft moist ones and Duo immediately felt his body's reaction. The black blood that oozed from his wounds stopped their escape and he felt his skin begin to regenerate itself. The pain was excruciating, worse than being shot in the first place and Duo let a pained moan escape his lips. Heero immediately pulled away and the wounds on Duo's body once again spilled blood. Duo grimaced and glared at the boy above him. Black eyes bore holes into Heero, but the boy, thinking he had hurt Duo, looked back with sad eyes. Duo knew death was upon him and he had but one chance at life. Duo lifted his right arm and wrapped it around Heero's neck pulling Heero's face down to his. Duo closed his eyes and once again kissed Heero. The strength in Duo's right arm was extraordinary for the shape he was in and Heero found himself trapped in the embrace. Duo deepened the  
kiss, wanting badly for the healing to finish. His tongue caressed Heero's bottom lip and Heero opened his mouth in surprise. Duo took the invitation and, knowing he was under Pandora's influence, explored his friend's mouth with determination.  
  
Duo felt his skin crawl and the pain as his muscles stretched and bent sent shivers down his spine. He groaned into Heero's mouth and Heero tried desperately to pull away, but Duo tightened his grip on Heero's neck. A loud snap was heard and Duo's eyes rolled back in his head (not that you would be able to tell...cause his eyes are black, come on guys wake up!) as the bone in his arm set itself. Heero, with no other option, kissed back with just as much force. Tongues clashed and Duo allowed Heero to enter his own mouth. The gentleness of Heero's tongue's surprised Duo and he soon forgot about the agony he was in. It was actually quite pleasing and Duo found himself melting into the kiss. Duo's arm loosened and Heero slowly pulled away from Duo ending with a slow sensual close-mouthed kiss.  
  
Duo shivered in pleasure and took a deep breath. Stretching Duo sat up in Heero's lap and Heero looked at him surprise. Duo could only grin in response to the silent question of 'What the hell?' and gave Heero a slow, energy boosting kiss before he stood and a flexed his muscles making sure everything was in order. 

"D-Duo?" stammered Heero, "are you, you..."

"I'm fine...." Duo says, cracking his neck "Yep, feelin' much better now.."

:: Alright now that everything's good to go...::

(Pandora's Voice) ::Hey kid, good to see you're alive and well.::

::Yeah, no thanks to you...::

(PV) ::Well then see it's not like you needed me than is it?::

::Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what am I supposed to do now?::

As Duo continued his conversation in his mind Heero slowly pushed himself off the ground and started stretching his own muscles. Hearing several bones pop and a loud crack come from him back the blue-eyed boy was satisfied with his condition and approached his strangely quiet friend.

(PV) ::Um, go save your friends?::

::Oh...right::

"Uh, Duo?" Duo felt a slight nudge on his shoulder and turned to find himself facing his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"You sure your alright?"

"Absolutely!" Duo says with a triumphant grin as he grabs Heero' s wrist. "Now we gotta go save the others. Any idea where they are?"

**A/N**: I apologize, the next part isn't very detailed or well written, I was trying to get to the lemon, it's taking freaking forever, don't you agree – geeze they need to just fuck already, whoops I'm I allowed to say that? Oh well...

The boys ran across the base, easily passing the human guards and releasing their friends.

After heads were and the soldiers on the base were properly arrested and Professor X, with all his intelligence, told the police a very good story of what happened the students and teachers of Xavier's School for the Gifted head home.

End Chapter...

Gotcha Again!! Oh your so – this is what we've been waiting for right?

The mutant family made it's way slowly into the broken building, carefully steeping over broken glass. Mrs. Grey and the Professor immediately began putting things in order, using their powers to clean the massive school and piece together broken objects. The students were all instructed to go to bed (it was around 9pm) and they would discuss everything in the morning. The students silently went to their rooms, no one spoke a word to each other, everyone, even the teachers, were still a bit shaken.

Heero and Duo were just as quiet, though their reasons a bit different. Heero opened the door to the dorm and closed and locked it after Duo walked in. Duo dropped wordlessly onto Heero's bed, arms spread out, knees bent at the edge so his feet still touched the floor, Duo sighed as Heero stood against the door and slung one arm over his eyes. Pandora's influence had penetrated his mind and the lust the woman's very look had brought was in his every thought. "Look Heero, you know me right? I'm a pretty straightforward guy, so I might as well say it. I'm not real sure about this whole power thing going on, except I got these two other people in my head making my life a little more screwed up than it was. I know today was really scary, probably more so for you, you being the one captured and all..."

Duo was suddenly silenced by slow, sensual kiss. Soft wet lips pressed against his own and he could feel a toned stomach lay against his groin. The lips lifted slowly from his face and he moved his arm from his eyes to look up at Heero's face. Dark blue pools shone with love and lust. Heero's arms were propped to hold his body weight and they suddenly came down and circled around Duo's waist, flipping him over do that Duo now straddled Heero. The braided boy leaned his hands heavily on the muscled chest below him. Duo shifted slightly and gasped as he felt a hard bulge protruding from his friend's jeans.

"What's this?" Duo asked, making Heero almost regret putting the moves on Duo.

"Um.." Heero said uncertainly, feeling like he'd taken advantage of his friend. Heero began to move, but stopped as he felt nimble fingers fumble with his zipper. Being the curious, innocent, teenager Duo is, he unzips the jeans to find out what exactly Heero has 'hiding'. Heero's huge (let's say...8 ½ inches? Yeah...perfect!) 8-½ inch dick pushes itself out of his now open pants giving Duo a mischievous grin. Black eyes glowed and Duo brought his hands up to caress the large throbbing member (of the I'm the hottest dick in the world club – by the way this is a very hairless Heero – I'm a firm believer in shaven/trimmed – keep your lawn neat, that's my motto!)

Slow, tantalizing strokes made Heero buck with pleasure. Expert fingers ghosted across the glistening tip before gently sliding down to the base and tracing a circle around the erect dick. Heero clinched his fists to the bed trying desperately not to run his fingers through Duo's hair as the boy on top of him lowered his head to his shaft and let out an excruciatingly slow breath of air on the head of his penis. Duo smiled as thoughts of Heero in various lewd positiond filled his mind, thanks to his good friend Pandora. His own pants grew tight as he continues to blow ht air on the tip of Heero's penis. Short gasps could be heard from the tortured boy's mouth and Duo moaned himself as his own erection throbbed inside the confinements of his pants. Hearing Duo's voice sent Heero over the edge and he grabbed the other boy's waist and flipped him over so he was once again hovering above Duo.

**A/N:** Okay now it really is the end of the chapter...

All right I wanna post this tonight (Friday Sept 10th) 'cause I'm tired and I can't type anymore... Sorry it took so freaking long I was sick so many times it's not even funny – and not the "Oh I have a sore throat, maybe I shouldn't go to school" sick it was the "I have to sleep in the bathroom because I don't want to accidentally hurl on my bed" type of sick. So be happy you got any story at all!! No, no, I know it's not the greatest and I really didn't want to screw up the lemon 'cause my brain cells are dead (as you can tell as the chapter gets to the end...), so please be patient with me... begging on hands on knees I will be your slave for all of...umm...next weekend!

Thank You sooo very much for reviewing, I'm sorry I can't do individual thanks, but I just want to tell everyone – I read every single review and it made me feel horrible that I couldn't get it out sooner. If you guys review like that again, maybe I'll have the next one out on Sunday! Now that would be something! I love you all! (Oh and make sure you read Kime wa Peto, by cherriesnchains, she's the greatest! Anybody who knows her...shhh no telling!)


End file.
